


渐近线

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snucius
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: 渐近线，不断靠近，却永不可到达.但从另一个角度来想，这种相互的追逐又何尝不是一种永恒.——凭利益为誓，许你我共生





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> *时隔七年的修文+填坑，进度极其缓慢，更新随缘（大概率成为天坑  
*主教授视角，剧情线基本走原著，细节上随我瞎编，OOC可能  
*时间线从亲时代开始，具体写到哪里得看命运了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]本文对艾琳的设定和对莉莉的情感线不打算遵循原作，所以以此为基础的剧情线会有偏差。  
[2]前期学院时间线，小教授性格和成年后有差异。

“哗啦”，玻璃碎裂的声音在巷中清晰的响起，伴随着男人含糊不清的咒骂，打破了夜的寂静。然而，这持续了不短时间的喧闹声，却没有引起任何人的好奇——毕竟这是蜘蛛尾巷，瘾君子、恶棍、赌徒和酒鬼的最佳住所和埋尸地；当然，它同样欢迎一无所有的流浪汉，和隐姓埋名的他乡之人。  
借着月光，隐约可见无数的垃圾在路旁堆积，早已腐烂的尸体——无论人还是动物的——用恶臭彰显着存在感，一旁的墙壁上满是淫秽的话语，部分已被黑色的污水斑驳着覆盖。这是个混乱、肮脏而冷酷的地方，伤残病死都不过是家常便饭——至于巷子尽头某砖房的声响，噢得了吧，没人会觉得那值得关心。  
“滚出去！你们这两个怪胎！”  
男人大声的咆哮着，下一秒，一大一小两个身影踉跄着摔了出来，破旧的大门“嘭”的一声在他们身后被甩上。  
西弗勒斯面无表情的从地上爬起来，然后小心翼翼的搀起艾琳，尽可能不让自己碰到她的伤口。这不是他们第一次被扔出门外——在他们搬入蜘蛛尾巷之后这类事情就没有停止过——每一次托比亚喝醉酒之后都免不了这趟流程，而他早已学会了不再为此惊慌失措。艾琳身上的伤口要比他预计的多得多，虽然他尽力避开了可见的伤处，却还是让艾琳痛的皱紧了眉。  
“抱歉，母亲。”西弗勒斯低声说。艾琳沉默的摇了摇头，松开西弗勒斯的扶持，撑着站起来稳住了身子，拍去衣服上的灰尘，这才牵着西弗勒斯的手往另一处走去。虽然穿着破旧甚至打着补丁的粗布衣，艾琳的身板却依旧挺得笔直，有些习惯早已烙印在记忆里，成了本能。年幼的西弗勒斯几次抬头看着艾琳，脸颊依旧瘦削，紧抿着唇线的神情中却丝毫没有对着那个男人时的惶恐和怯懦，他不明白母亲为什么每次在那男人面前都不太一样，但现在模样的艾琳确实更让他安心。  
两人最终在一个偏僻的被废弃的工厂停了下来。艾琳低声念着咒语解除之前的忽略咒，小心的搬开石砖，露出底下被隐藏的食物和水。自从有了第一次被丢出门外的教训之后，她就在这里准备了口粮，并且隔几天就会来补充食物顺便加上咒语。她把几片面包递给西弗勒斯，又从更隐蔽处找到了她的魔杖——因为托比亚的缘故，她不能冒险把它带在身上——然后走近到西弗勒斯身边跪坐下来，拉起对西弗勒斯而言过分宽大的衣袖和裤腿。西弗勒斯下意识瑟缩了下，局促看着自己母亲的动作。“Epliskey。”艾琳将魔杖对准西弗勒斯的伤口，轻声念道。被酒瓶划开的伤口以可见的速度自我愈合着，很快就消了踪影。  
西弗勒斯的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着艾琳挥杖的动作，由于托比亚醉酒的次数过多，艾琳使用这个咒语的频率也相当高。每一次的魔法，都让他更加向往那个世界。  
‘我渴望这个’，他听到自己心底的呐喊，‘我渴望一根属于自己的魔杖、渴望体验施展魔法的感觉、渴望获得知识、渴望变得强大……’而这些念头，在每一次的毒打之后，都会变得更加强烈。  
***  
“嘭——”  
正在帮母亲削土豆的西弗勒斯突然听见一声巨响，像是什么东西撞在了窗户上，他抬头看了看艾琳，后者示意他出去看看。他打开大门，拐到窗户所在的墙壁下方，就看见一只胖乎乎的猫头鹰歪扭扭的倒在地上，嘴里还叼着一封信。  
‘这算什么？死鸟？这是什么新型的诅咒方式？’西弗勒斯皱着眉看了看四周，似乎没有任何顽劣孩童停留的迹象。犹豫了几秒，他还是上前小心的拿过猫头鹰叼着的信封。  
在他拿起信的刹那，原本看似奄奄一息的猫头鹰突然睁开眼，精神十足的看着他（他实在不想承认自己竟然在对方的眼神中看出了‘鼓励’这种东西），这着实让他有些被吓到了。僵着脸，西弗勒斯低头看了眼手上的东西：一个羊皮纸材质的信封，质感很好，上面用翡翠绿的墨水写着【蜘蛛尾巷巷尾砖房厨房，西弗勒斯 斯内普先生收】  
‘见鬼的这是什么地址？’西弗勒斯皱着眉，他几乎要肯定这是个无聊的玩笑了。但是羊皮纸？这可不像是这里的人能承担得起的玩笑价格。  
‘不管是哪个家伙，最好别让我找到你！’少年在心底不满地抱怨，再也没看地上的猫头鹰一眼，拿着未开封的信就走进屋去。  
“是什么，西弗勒斯？”艾琳淡淡的问道。  
“没什么，母亲。一只诡异的猫头鹰，和一封莫名其妙的信。大概是谁的恶作剧。”  
‘猫头鹰？信？’艾琳微微一愣，回过神算算今日的日期，才发现似乎的确到了时候。“给我看看你的信，西弗勒斯。”她忙放下手中的刀具，朝西弗勒斯走去。  
西弗勒斯不明所以的将手中的信交给了自己的母亲，同时咽下了“为什么母亲会知道这封信是给自己”的疑惑。  
艾琳的眼睛在看见信封上被一头狮子、一只鹰、一只獾和一条蛇包围的大写的“H”字母的时候就开始湿润了，她边抿着唇抑制可能随时喷发的情绪，一边用有些颤抖的手揭开了信封上的腊封，拿出信来。  
“那是什么，母亲？”  
困惑的声音将艾琳从情绪中拉扯回来，她这才注意到信纸竟无意间被自己攥得皱巴巴的，她颤抖着将它抚平，然后递给了西弗勒斯。信上的内容不多：

  


> **亲爱的斯内普先生：**  
** 我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。**  

> 
> **副校长(女)米勒娃·麦格 谨上。**

  
尽管用词奇怪，大致还是能判断出这是一封入学的邀请函。但问题是他们——无论是他还是艾琳——都没有向哪怕最低级的学校递交过入学申请，那个混蛋就更不可能了。  
艾琳俯身拥抱着自己的孩子，因紧张而干涩的声音中透着难以克制的欣喜：“那是霍格沃茨，亲爱的，那是来自霍格沃茨的入学通知书！”11年前，她自私地放弃了曾拥有的一切，执意离开。她以为自己不在乎，却在看到熟悉的事物之后才猛然发觉自己的思念。  
她用力合了合眼，平稳情绪，起身朝门外走去，“我会在稍后跟你解释，西弗勒斯。在那之前，我们得先回信。”回来的时候纤细的手上已经提了一只笨重的猫头鹰。

> **亲爱的麦格女士：**  
** 很高兴接到学校的邀请。我会在随后的几天里准备好需要的物品等候开学。**  

> 
> **西弗勒斯·斯内普 谨上。**

  
西弗勒斯按照艾琳的指示在信上写道，然后封了腊，让那只他很怀疑会不会被自己重死的猫头鹰叼着飞了回去。  
***  
作为落魄人群的居住地，蜘蛛尾巷在“偏远”这点上可以说是拿到了满分，就连艾琳也曾短暂地纠结过如何在一天内（托比亚回家之前）往返于约克郡和伦敦之间。好在霍格沃茨充分考虑到了他们在行程上的困难，在信的附录页内贴心地备注了通往伦敦的最短路径——尽管“巷尾倒数第二堵墙的第4块石砖”怎么都不像是一个正常的地址。  
临近开学的时候，艾琳带着西弗勒斯按着信上注明的方式，“穿过”石墙来到伦敦，沿着小路走进一家狭小的酒吧。在艾琳带他走进来之前，他甚至没有看见这家店的招牌，却在下一瞬看到了挤满屋的客人。西弗勒斯听见酒吧老板冲着他们喊了句“快开学了吧？这可来得有点晚！”艾琳只是点了点头作为回应，径自穿过吧台，来到四面有围墙的小天井。  
“这里什么也没有。”除了几个酒桶。  
“不，这里有一切。”艾琳有些怀念地抚摸着面前斑驳的石墙，“这是对角巷唯一的路口，西弗勒斯。记下我做的，以后你得一个人经历这些了。”  
“也许我不会一个人，”西弗勒斯注意到艾琳正用魔杖在几块砖头上依次敲击，“莉莉·伊万斯，就是惠金小区的那个，如果你还有印象的话，她也是个女巫……”  
“好了，西弗勒斯，”艾琳打断了他的话，“那跟我们无关。记得我和你说过的，远离那个女孩。”  
“为什么？”西弗勒斯犹豫地问。  
正在此时，他看着艾琳的魔杖在石砖上敲完最后一下，然后砖头突然开始抖动并且移动起来。在这“轰隆”的响声中，西弗勒斯听见旁边传来语气嘲讽的回答：“因为她只可能是个格兰芬多。”  
来不及细想格兰芬多是怎么回事，西弗勒斯就见眼前的墙壁中间的地方出现一个小洞，洞口越变越大，不多时，他们面前就出现了一条宽阔的拱道，通向一条蜿蜒曲折、看不见尽头的鹅卵石铺砌的街道。  
‘这是——？’西弗勒斯惊讶的看着这条突然出现的人来人往的街道。  
“这就是对角巷。”


	2. 第二章

作为巫师界的主街道之一，对角巷仍保持着一如既往的热闹。来来往往的人流让西弗勒斯下意识朝艾琳身后躲了躲，他一向不习惯人群，那总让他觉得自己像被围观的猴子——尽管也许没人会注意到他的存在。  
“为什么非得准备这么多东西……为什么会有这么多人……”  
耳旁的嘀咕让艾琳忍不住弯了弯嘴角，她已经很久没有见到过像这样“活泼”的西弗勒斯了。  
“这是传统。”她试图让自己的语气更加客观些，“霍格沃茨一成不变的……惯例。”  
对于必须在对角巷统一采购入学品这一硬性要求，巫师界的贵族们绝大多数是不满的：诚然对角巷里商铺众多，也的确有着品性不错的魔法用品，但让他们和平民一起挤在人堆里采购，从各种意义上来说都是场灾难。在这一点上，艾琳也不例外。但她同样清楚，就目前的财产状况而言，她并没有挑剔的余地。  
‘他本该得到更好的。’艾琳不着痕迹的看了西弗勒斯一眼，小心的没让过分敏感的孩子察觉到自己的歉意。自从西弗勒斯手上有了第一个伤口之后，这句话就总在她的脑海里徘徊，她曾不止一次的考虑过带西弗勒斯离开——无论是麻瓜界的其他地方还是回到巫师界——她的魔法还能用，要做到这些不是问题，然而可悲的是她仍旧狠不下心抛弃托比亚。她恨他，毫无疑问，但这并不足以让她忘掉曾经美好的过去。  
——这是她选择的路。  
——斯莱特林为自己负责。  
“拿好它，西弗勒斯。”艾琳将兑换后的加隆分了部分给西弗勒斯，“巫师界的通用货币，十七个银西可合一个金加隆，二十九个纳特合一个西可，并不难记。”比起自己上学时领到的大笔财产，她能给予西弗勒斯的零钱几乎可以称得上是贫瘠了。所幸的是霍格沃茨的在校生活并不需要什么额外的开销——吃住全免[1]——曾经被她所嫌弃的“低规格”，竟成了此时她最大的庆幸。  
“我们要去哪儿，母亲？”  
尽管是第一次来到巫师界的土地，西弗勒斯依然克制着没让自己显出过多的好奇与无知，只专注的跟着艾琳向前走。随着艾琳越走越快的步伐，年幼的西弗勒斯逐渐吃力起来，苍白的脸上泛起红晕，微微喘着气，忍不住拽了一下艾琳的衣角，疑惑地看着她。  
“……抱歉，西弗勒斯。”，艾琳从自己的思绪中回过神来，再次看了眼手中的羊皮纸，快速从一列所需物品中找到目的地，“我们先去魔药店。”  
魔药店，这大概是艾琳在对角巷里最为熟悉的地点了。她凭着记忆向街道一侧走去，满意地在几分钟的步程后看见前方依然破旧如昔的店铺招牌。  
‘还好没有变动，’艾琳在心里松了口气。她整理了一下衣服，领着西弗勒斯继续朝店面走去，却在看到店内情形的一瞬间停了下来。‘那是……’  
西弗勒斯不得不跟着停住了脚步，他抬头看了眼艾琳，然后踮起脚，微探出身子，顺着她的目光往前看去。  
浅金色的长发瞬间占据了整个视线。  
——好漂亮的颜色！  
他第一次见到这样明亮的发色。  
蜘蛛尾巷里多的是黑色、棕色甚至脏到分不出颜色的头发，也没有像这样被打理过，而是乱糟糟的，跟整个街道一样显得阴沉和压抑。他一直以为伊万斯的头发就是他见过最好看的了——红色的，在太阳下就像会发光一样——直到这一刻，他看到了光芒本身。  
头发的主人正对着柜台后的店主说着什么，从西弗勒斯的角度只能看见半张侧脸。过肩的铂金色长发披散下来，上面停着星星点点的阳光。  
‘女孩子？’  
这是他看到头发时的第一个念头，但随即他便推翻了它——没有被头发遮住的侧脸看起来虽然俊美，却显然与女性无关——‘他的气势可比莉莉强大多了，’西弗勒斯用身边唯一的同龄人作比较，轻易便得出了结论。  
不知道店主又说了什么，许是话语的内容大体让对方觉得满意，西弗勒斯感觉那人的眉眼立刻缓和了下来——这大概是错觉，毕竟以他们目前的距离他根本看不清对方的表情——虽然下巴依旧微微上扬着，但西弗勒斯就是莫名地觉得他的心情一定不错。  
‘那是……谁？’  
“我不确定。但可以肯定的是那是一个马尔福。”听到身旁压低了的声音，西弗勒斯抬起头，惊讶的看着艾琳，原来他不知不觉问出声了吗？  
接收到眼神的艾琳却误以为西弗勒斯在疑惑对方的身份，于是低头向西弗勒斯低声解释：“如果我没记错，那该是马尔福家族的现任继承人，卢修斯·马尔福。当年他出生的时候报纸上可宣传了不少。”  
“马尔福？”西弗勒斯再次转头看一眼交涉中的少年，生涩的将听到的词语重复了遍，“他也在买入学用品？”  
“哦不不不，西弗勒斯，魔药店可不只有你需要的坩埚，这家店的魅力远胜于你所能想象的。至于马尔福，”艾琳试着在遥远的记忆里翻找出有关马尔福的信息，“他今年大概是六年级，或者七年级？我想他用不着亲自来置办入学用品，更何况是在魔药店。”  
“是很厉害的意思吗？”  
“那是巫师界最有势力的家族，金钱、权力、声望，在一代代家主的谋划下，已经累积到了可怕的程度,就像守着加隆山的巨龙。”像是想到了什么，艾琳俯身和西弗勒斯对视，一字一顿地说道，“听着，西弗勒斯，巫师界的家族体系非常复杂，那不是你可以参与的游戏。不要轻易相信他们的话，尤其是马尔福——你不会想知道金币底下埋葬着多少尸骨的。”  
‘可是——’西弗勒斯张了张嘴，试图说些什么，却终究什么也没说。  
多年的经验让他学会了在恰当的时候选择沉默。他不知道为什么艾琳总是对他的住校生活充满焦虑，但他也习惯了不反驳。更重要的是，在他们对话的这瞬间，店里的少年已完成了他此行的目的，正朝外走来。  
如果说少年的侧脸还带着些许温和的话，正面给人的冲击感则要强烈得多。苍白的面色配上淡金色的长发，从服饰到神情都透着不容错认的气场。西弗勒斯下意识将身体向艾琳身后藏了藏，仿佛怕对方看到似的，直到少年目不斜视地从他们前方走过，这才放松下来，和艾琳一同踏入魔药店。

***

白桦木，黑色的杖身，据说蕴藏着大海力量的魔杖。  
西弗勒斯认真打量着自己的魔杖，脑子里不断冒出魔杖店那个看起来很神棍的店主说过的话。  
“每一根魔杖都独一无二，就像世界上没有两个完全一样的巫师……”  
——听着很有道理，但事实上，谁知道呢？  
“我记得我卖出去的每一根魔杖……包括你的母亲……”  
——这个话题倒是让他产生了点好奇心，可惜很快就被艾琳打断了。  
“是魔杖选择了主人……那些属于其他巫师的魔杖，可不会轻易听你使唤……”  
——说的好像有人会无聊到拿别人的魔杖用似的。  
“噢是这一根，白桦木……生与死……我想，你会成就一番大事业的……”  
想到这里，西弗勒斯忍不住翻了个白眼，这句话听上去像极了巷口那个神神叨叨的老流浪汉。  
他猜这句话他对每一个（或者绝大部分？）来买魔杖的人都说过，可惜这次注定是找错了对象——谁会指望一个醉鬼的儿子（他该死的厌恶这个前缀）能做出什么大成就呢，恐怕能远离托比亚·斯内普就是他此生最大的成功了。  
但不可否认的是，当拿起这根魔杖的时候，耳边传来的浪潮拍打的声音，和周身仿佛被温暖的水流覆盖的感觉，确实让他感到安心。  
——神奇的魔法。  
西弗勒斯来回观察着手中的魔杖，很是想拿着它挥动看看，或者试试书上的咒语。他能感觉到那并不难掌握，但是艾琳不允许他这么做。她不介意甚至乐于向他演示那些初级魔药的炼制过程，却严厉禁止他擅自使用魔咒。

> “不要擅自在巫师界以外的地方施展魔法。尽管那段历史已经过去了很长的时间，但在任何一个地方，展现自己的与众不同都不是什么明智的选择。而且你知道的……托比亚接受不了这个。”

是的他知道。  
他不清楚艾琳和这个男人是怎样地“坠入爱河”，但也许（据艾琳所说），在他刚出生的那几年里，他们曾有过短暂的“幸福家庭”的模样。只是紧接着，他第一次的魔力暴动和托比亚的失业[2]毁了这一切。

“把魔杖收起来，西弗勒斯！”正想的入神的西弗勒斯突然听见耳边艾琳的警告。他从破了口的窗户看着即将泛白的天空，意识到的确快到了托比亚回来的时间，好在“今天是霍格华兹的入学日”这一点足够让他无视其他了。想着自己即将要接触的（没有托比亚斯内普）的新世界，西弗勒斯重新将魔杖收起，头一次开始期待起来。  
魔杖刚刚藏好，西弗勒斯就听见破旧的门发出一声痛苦的呻吟，随后，一个醉醺醺的男子踉跄着走进屋来，跌坐在桌子旁喘着气。  
托比亚·斯内普。除了他不会有第二人选。浓重的酒糟味让西弗勒斯下意识皱起了眉头，虽然只是短短一瞬间，却恰好被抬头的托比亚看到了。  
“臭小子！你那是什么表情！”托比亚瞬间暴怒起来，抡起手上还没放下的酒瓶就向西弗勒斯砸去。早有习惯的西弗勒斯下意识将身子蜷缩起来，正准备抗下这顿打，却见旁边的椅子突然出现在托比亚的膝盖前方，将他狠狠绊倒在地上。在酒精和撞击的双重打击下，托比亚不负重望地晕了过去。与此同时，老旧的椅子也终于完成了它的使命——彻底的散架了。  
西弗勒斯迟疑着抬了头，就见艾琳苦笑着，一脸无奈的站在厨房的门口。  
“抱歉，托比亚。”她对晕过去的丈夫说道，然后挥动魔杖将托比亚漂浮着送进房间——为保证一切顺利，她甚至狠心对他释放了一个“Stupefy（昏昏倒地）”。  
等这些都做完之后，艾琳看了眼天色，说道：“准备一下吧，西弗勒斯，我们马上就出发。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]有点忘记霍格沃茨需不需要另外付费吃住了……暂且就当作开学时候一起缴过了吧……（说起来开学有缴费吗？）  
[2]托比亚失业这个忘记是哪里看到的了，如果是哪位太太的私设的话，麻烦提醒我一下。


	3. 第三章

他们出发前往国王十字车站的时间很早，所以两个人稍微慢下了步伐，好让在车站等待的时间不至于过分煎熬。事实上西弗勒斯完全不觉得自己会焦躁不安，只要一想到他们出门前的小状况和那个还在晕厥的男人，他就觉得满心愉悦。等待的时间长短显然不是问题，他实在有太多的事情可以填满脑子了：狼狈难堪的托比亚、神秘的霍格沃茨城堡（艾琳拒绝细致地描述有关开学和学校的一切事情，这让他对此更加好奇）、课本上的咒语、魔药……他甚至需要在脑子里好好排个序，来确定先考虑哪一件了。  
遥远的距离在这种时候反而成了件好事，他们特意选择了正常的（或者说，麻瓜们的？）交通工具，好让到达伦敦的时间显得不那么突兀。这个时间车上的人并不多，但是艾琳还是小心地在两人地座位旁施了忽视咒，防止周围的麻瓜们关注到两人对话中那些奇怪的名词。  
“我至今仍不知道让你去霍格沃茨是不是一个合适的决定，西弗勒斯。但在我小的时候，所有的巫师都会去霍格沃茨——坦诚地说，那的确是个值得怀念的地方。依据惯例，我不能向你过多地描述新生入学时的场景，但有些信息我想你有权知道。霍格沃茨分为四个学院，具体的内容我不打算重复叙述，通常来说，相同血脉的巫师都会进入同一学院，我希望你会在斯莱特林——就像我，和我的家族一样。”  
听到这里，西弗勒斯忍不住抬眼，惊讶地看着艾琳——他能听出艾琳语气中的怀念，也许还有点不舍，但这正是令他感到奇怪的地方——她从未向他提起过她的家族。  
“家族？可你从未提起过他们。”  
艾琳扯了下嘴角，“那都是过去的事了。当我选择成为一名斯内普的时候，他们也做出了他们的选择[1]……让我们回到霍格沃茨上来吧。如果，我是说假设，你没有在斯莱特林的话，我想我最终也能接受的——在你假期回来之前——拉文克劳，或者……”她艰难地接了下去，“赫奇帕奇——但不能是格兰芬多，无论如何。”  
“这假设很无聊，我肯定会去斯莱特林。”  
“那么我会期待着的。”艾琳忍不住为这有些孩子气的话笑了起来，“至于课程，我想大部分课本你已经在家里提前翻过了——这没什么好心虚的，未知的事物只有掌握了才不会觉得可怕。如果你真的毫无准备就去霍格沃茨，那才更令我失望。”  
“但是你之前说我不能……”  
“是的，只是不能在麻瓜界，因为他们设置了针对未成年人的监测魔法，而我并不肯定蜘蛛尾巷是否在监测的范围之内……当然，还有托比亚。”  
“所以，如果我能确保不被发现？”  
艾琳挑眉，对西弗勒斯抓重点的能力表示满意，“是的，如果没有人知道，那就什么都没发生——霍格沃茨同样如此。”

***

这一天的国王十字车站依旧人来人往，大部分是麻瓜，每个人手上都提着沉重的行李，来去匆匆。幸好如此，西弗勒斯松了口气，他本来以为推车里放着一堆行李会显得特别怪异，但看起来也没什么人会关注这个。他四下扫了一眼，倒是也找到了几个疑似同路的人——带着大量行李的人虽然不少，但是特地放个宠物笼子到处走的却不多，更别说还是猫头鹰这一类并不常见的“宠物”类型了。艾琳曾告诉他大部分巫师都会带宠物入学，比如猫头鹰或者猫之类的，但最终他和艾琳都同意了不买宠物去霍格沃茨——托比亚绝对不会乐意在家里见到一只来送信的猫头鹰，而西弗勒斯也并不觉得他能照顾好它。  
时间临近，西弗勒斯很快就收回了视线，跟紧着艾琳朝九又四分之三站台走去——在经历过“第二堵墙的第4块石砖”之后，无论是什么格式的地址，他都不会再感到惊讶了——然后果然停在了第9和第10站台中间的检票口。他仔细看着对面这堵看起来十分结实的墙，再次感慨霍格沃茨对于“穿墙”这件事的执着。  
“啧，不知改进的品味。我还以为过了十年Armando Dippet的审美能更正常些。”  
“Armando Dippet？”  
“霍格沃茨的校长，如果他还是的话。”艾琳看了下不远处的挂钟，“我们该进去了，西弗勒斯。”  
西弗勒斯抬头跟艾琳对视,确认了这堵墙就是必经之路之后，忍不住叹了口气，然后推着车直冲着前方的墙壁穿了过去。

车站内的情况在西弗勒斯看来也没比外面好多少：蒸汽机车的浓烟在嘁嘁喳喳的人群上空缭绕，各种花色的猫咪在人们脚下穿来穿去。在人群嗡嗡的说话声和拖拉笨重行李的嘈杂声中，猫头鹰也刺耳地鸣叫着，你呼我应[2]。路过的行人说着奇奇怪怪的名词，空气中也飘着谁的行李，这些另类的事情反倒让西弗勒斯终于有了些魔法世界的实感。

_“看哪，那群毒蛇又在讨论下一个谋害谁了。”_  
_ “噢，那是卢修斯·马尔福，斯莱特林的级长呢。”_  
_ “所以是毒蛇的头咯？幸好他马上就要毕业了，我可不敢想象跟他在一个学校。”_  
_ “哈，说的也是。”_

身侧隐约的对话吸引了西弗勒斯的注意，他下意识转头寻找着发声的方位——两个推着小车的巫师，从行李看起来像是新生的模样，正手舞足蹈地评论着，仿佛并不怕别人听到似的——这让西弗勒斯毫不犹豫地在脑海中将他们划入了“格兰芬多”。  
艾琳曾跟他描述过两个学院间不怎么友好的氛围，所以他对这番言论并不觉得意外，只是——他朝着两人比划的方向看去，果然在某节车厢入口处看到了熟悉的浅金色：  
卢修斯·马尔福，马尔福家族的少主，那两个人口中的斯莱特林的级长，魔药店里骄傲的少年，艾琳特别警告要小心的对象……重重标签终于在眼前汇聚成形。  
——斯莱特林。  
他无声地重复着这个名词，久违地感受到心底的渴望——不是因为艾琳的期待，而是真真切切地，想要踏入这个地方。

“该上车了，西弗勒斯。”  
“好。”  
就在西弗勒斯打算出发的时候，艾琳又拦下了他。“说实话，我并不了解现在的霍格沃茨……”苍白的脸上闪过一丝犹豫，“但无论如何，向我承诺你会保护好自己，西弗勒斯。”她不常说这样的话，忍不住干咳了声，拍了拍西弗勒斯的衣摆，“去吧。”  
西弗勒斯点点头，然后推着行李走了进去。

***

前面的包厢里多多少少都被人占据着，他用余光扫了眼，便直直地往最后几个包厢走去。直到抵达最后一个包厢的时候，他终于停了下来，不仅因为路到尽头，也因为包厢里蜷身坐在窗边角落、脸贴着玻璃窗的女孩——莉莉·伊万斯。  
他几乎要忘了她也是个巫师了！他们之前分明还讨论过霍格沃茨的来信!  
但这也不能怪他——西弗勒斯想——他没想到魔法课程会那么有趣，从对角巷回来之后他就在忙着向艾琳学习魔药的制作，和偷偷翻看魔咒课本，完全没有时间去附近的其他地方。‘也许她会生气，’西弗勒斯有些迟疑，‘但这也不是什么大的过错。’他短暂地思考了一下要不要返回去重新寻找其他包厢，最终还是推开门走了进去。  
他在女孩身旁的空位上坐了下来，才意识到这个包厢里还有另外两个黑头发的男孩——陌生人的在场让他有些不知所措，他下意识收回了想要打招呼的话，只是沉默地坐着。红发的女孩听到推门声后转过身来却在发现是他之后，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，就再次转头看向窗外。  
西弗勒斯有些莫名的看着她，他能理解她在生气，但是为什么还有眼泪？而且她的表情看起来好像还跟他有关。  
“我不想跟你说话。”她声音哽咽地说。  
“为什么？”西弗勒斯试着回想曾经发生了什么。  
“佩妮恨——恨我，因为我们看了邓布利多的那封信。”  
“那又怎么样？”他想起来是什么事了——佩妮伊万斯，和那封信——他们偷看了她的信，因为他不相信佩妮也能跟霍格沃茨取得联系，她不是巫师，她的信不该送到霍格沃茨。如果霍格沃茨的防护措施能随意让麻瓜通信的话，那是有问题的。他现在也这么认为着。“她只是个麻——普通人，”本来就没有资格去霍格沃茨。  
莉莉的表情看起来更生气了，“她是我姐姐！”  
‘但是那又能怎么样呢？’西弗勒斯很想说霍格沃茨也没法让麻瓜入学，但经验告诉他此刻保持沉默才是更好的选择。  
直到火车开始发动，他才干巴巴地说道，“不管怎么说，我们出发去霍格沃茨了。”  
莉莉点点头，擦去眼泪，终于露出了一丝笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]本文设定里，教授目前还不知道自己的家族，时机未到XD  
[2]小说原文


	4. 第四章

对西弗勒斯来说，女孩的心思总是很难猜，很多时候他都无法理解对方生气或者难过的原因。但好在莉莉的情绪调整得也很快，所以他通常会选择不去回应，直到气氛重新缓和。火车平稳地行驶着，西弗勒斯学着莉莉将视线转向窗外，试图从快速闪过的风景中判断出火车正驶过的地区——理所当然的失败了，你总不能期待一个没出过远门的人能够知道那些树和山到底代表着哪一个区域——但无论如何，他知道它最终将驶向霍格沃茨。  
“你听说了吗，西弗勒斯？”莉莉突然转过身，兴致勃勃的对他说。  
“什么？”  
“霍格沃茨。你听说过什么霍格沃茨的事情吗？艾琳一定跟你说过的。”碧绿的眼睛里闪动着好奇。  
‘也许你该称呼她为斯内普夫人……’西弗勒斯张了张嘴，还是把这句话咽了下去，他并不希望在这短暂的和睦氛围里再次惹恼唯一的玩伴。  
“母亲认为她不该破坏我们的好奇心。”西弗勒斯犹豫着选择了一个比较委婉的答案。  
“噢，那真遗憾。”莉莉嘟起嘴，“我还以为你知道的会比我多呢。”  
“……”西弗勒斯扯了扯巫师袍的袖口（出于某些原因，他很早就换上了它），有些尴尬的收回了视线。艾琳的确跟他讲过很多巫师界的事情，但直觉告诉他莉莉不会喜欢听的。  
提出的问题久久没有得到回音，这让莉莉多少有些不愉快，但想到对方的家庭情况，她又觉得是自己问错了，于是甩了甩头发，转移开话题：“西弗勒斯,你见到过学校的老师吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我见到过，”莉莉开心地跟好友描述当时的画面，“有一天麦格教授突然出现在我家门口，吓了我一跳，后来我才知道像我这样的学生，学校都会派老师来——这真的太棒了！我们去了对角巷,我从来不知道原来魔法界那么多有趣的东西！……” [1]  
“嗯。”西弗勒斯低声应着。  
他注意到包厢里对面的两个男孩频频看向他们——正说到兴头上的莉莉并没有察觉——然后低声交流着什么。西弗勒斯模模糊糊地捕捉到了“麻瓜”“鼻子”之类的字眼，直觉那应该不是什么好听的话。  
“麦格教授说到达学校之后的第一件事就是分院。西弗勒斯，你有想去哪个学院吗？”莉莉以一个问句结束了长篇的叙述，也成功将西弗勒斯的注意力拉了回来。  
“斯莱特林。”西弗勒斯毫不犹豫地说道，“我一定会去斯莱特林。”  
顿了顿，他看向莉莉，“当然，如果你也去那里的话，就最好不过了。”  
“斯莱特林？”莉莉疑惑地看着他，麦格教授并没有详细地跟她说过有哪些学院，但西弗勒斯少见的确切态度让她对这个学院有了些好奇。  
西弗勒斯刚想点头再说些什么，就听对面两个男孩中的一个突然插进话来。  
“斯莱特林？”他夸张的重复了遍这个词，语气充满厌恶，“谁要去斯莱特林？我是绝不会呆在那里的——想想吧，一群阴险狡诈的毒蛇们。”另一个人几不可见的皱了皱眉。  
“恐怕你也没资格进入斯莱特林。”对方话语中的不屑让西弗勒斯生气极了。  
“哼，我对那鬼地方才没兴趣，”骄傲的男孩再次申明自己的立场，用手肘顶了顶身旁人的手臂，“你呢？”  
西弗勒斯顺着对方的动作将视线转向在场的另一人，有些惊讶地发现对方脸上并没有他以为的张扬。相反的，他只是用手撑着下巴，面无表情地回道：“我们全家都是斯莱特林的。”  
“天哪，”前一个男孩几乎要从座椅上蹦起来，抓了抓有些乱糟糟的黑发，“我还觉得你挺好的呢！”  
‘嗤，又是无聊的“斯莱特林=恶棍”理论。’西弗勒斯翻了个白眼。他打量着那个全家都是斯莱特林的男孩，试图从对方身上寻找出些许斯莱特林的痕迹。

遗憾的是那个男孩并没有对这番话作任何表示，反而笑了笑，平静地说道：“说不定我会打破传统。”  
‘这是什么意思？’西弗勒斯皱了皱眉。  
“不说我了，”那个男孩突然摆了摆手，一挑眉，“如果让你选择，你想去哪儿？”  
“‘格兰芬多，那里有埋藏在心底的勇敢！’，像我爸爸一样。”另一人不疑有他，比划着双手，像是举起一把无形的宝剑。

西弗勒斯轻蔑的冷哼。  
“怎么，你有意见？”一头乱发的男孩冲他竖起眉毛。  
“没有。”西弗勒斯干巴巴的说道。他想他现在脸上一定带着名为“讥讽”的表情，因为他确实就是那么认为的。“如果你情愿用这种方式证明自己的四肢发达和头脑简单——”  
“喂，我说，觉得自己聪明就去拉文克劳，”全家都来自斯莱特林的那个男孩突然插嘴进来，“你以为斯莱特林会需要……”他故意从上到下扫了西弗勒斯一眼，“你这样的吗？”

西弗勒斯猛的闭上了嘴巴，本就没什么血色的脸颊更是变得苍白。  
“够了！”莉莉挺直身子，绯红了脸，厌恶地看了眼他们，起身就朝外走去，“走吧，西弗勒斯，我们另外找一间包厢。”  
西弗勒斯默不作声的迈步出去，起身时甚至差点被那个大笑着的黑发巫师绊倒。

——该死的格兰芬多！  
他无声地咒骂着，试图借此掩盖心底的不安。尽管他向莉莉信誓旦旦地表示他会去斯莱特林，但事实上，他并不确定。艾琳没有提到过霍格沃茨分院的方式，他也不知道怎么才能顺利进入斯莱特林——如果那跟巫师的家族有关系的话，他担心来自托比亚的那一半血液会让他的分院结果变得糟糕。  
沉浸在自己的思绪里的西弗勒斯低着头大步向前走着，没有注意到莉莉什么时候已经踏进了另一个包厢（她倒是冲西弗勒斯喊了些什么，只是他完全没有听到），更没有注意到自己已经不知不觉走出了新生范围的那几节车厢[3]。  
火车的过道并不宽敞，西弗勒斯在差点撞到人的那一瞬间才意识到刚才这一路顺利得有些不可思议：他刚从那个包厢出来的时候，分明躲开了好几批相互串门的新生，而现在的过道里却几乎空无一人。  
当然，也并不是完全没有人影，毕竟他刚刚才差点撞到一个。  
回过神的一瞬间眼前就被黑色的巫师袍占据的感觉并不美好，西弗勒斯下意识的倒退了几步，好让自己足够看清对方是谁。而这一眼的后果就是他再次僵住了。  
浅金色的身影拍了拍袍子上并不存在的灰尘，正转身打量着他，“一个……一年级？恐怕我得提醒你，横冲直撞并不是什么有趣的游戏。”  
“那是蠢狮子才需要担心的事。”西弗勒斯下意识反驳了回去，等看到对方上挑的眉毛，才意识到自己刚刚说了什么，气势瞬间就虚了下来，干巴巴地开口解释：“我是说，如果你没有站在正中间……”  
‘噢该死！他想说的不是这个。’  
西弗勒斯有些懊恼地闭上了嘴，他总是会搞砸对话。  
“很有趣，”卢修斯的眉毛上扬得更厉害了——西弗勒斯不清楚这动作到底代表什么——灰色的看向他，“听起来你已经找到了心仪的学院。”  
西弗勒斯有些惊讶地看了对方一眼，他以为他会继续追究自己的失礼。  
“……斯莱特林。”  
“正确的选择。”卢修斯点点头，然后慢吞吞地说道，“那么，在你_正式_成为我们的一员之后,我会再和你_好好讨论_关于_我的_错误的问题……但是现在，”他示意西弗勒斯看向来时的过道，“你该去到一年级该在的位置了，小斯莱特林先生。”  
“当然，”西弗勒斯干巴巴地回道，他几乎能感觉到自己的脸在发烫，“我本来就没有打算停留。”  
‘该死的他就知道！’  
他忙转过身，朝着来时的车厢大步走去。  
‘阴险、狡诈的马尔福！’  
艾琳的警告又一次浮现在他的脑海里。  
‘他竟然会以为他忘记了之前的话，该死的，那可是马尔福！’  
也许他该提前为自己的学院生涯默哀了。

……

“嘿，级长大人，你还站在外面呢？”身后的包厢里探出一个头来，亚斯兰·扎比尼[4]朝卢修斯挤眉弄眼，“你在跟谁说话呢？”  
“别总幻想自己是《预言家日报》的记者，亚斯兰。”卢修斯推开门走进去，“只是去履行了一下级长的义务。”  
“好吧，”亚斯兰耸肩，“我会假装自己信了的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]本文设定里，艾琳是在收到信之后才向西弗勒斯介绍霍格沃茨的，所以对白跟原作有区别。  
[2]本段对白改编自原文。  
[3]默认最后几节车厢是专门空出来给新生的，老生们会在前面的车厢，（还没有想好有没有按照年级或者学院严格区分）。  
[4]忘记是我自己编的还是借用了猩猩的。PS如果谁有猩猩（@宅腐猩猩）编过的家谱和姓名的话，求！JJ又锁了……唉。


	5. 第五章

火车到站的时间比西弗勒斯想象的要更早一些，这让他稍微松了口气，毕竟他也不确定再站下去自己还会不会有剩余的力气来应对可能的分院。在经历过两场心力交瘁（各种意义上）的对话之后，他就彻底失去了重新寻找一个包厢进去的心情——无论是莉莉还是那些未来的格兰芬多，他确信自己暂时都不想理会了——于是他干脆在某个窗口倚墙等着火车到达。幸运的是这时间并不漫长。  
众多的学生相互打闹着朝车门涌去，西弗勒斯不得不让自己更加贴紧车窗站立，以免被无意识挤下车去。窗外黑茫茫的一片，西弗勒斯有些遗憾没有看到霍格沃茨据说很巍峨的城堡——当然，一个学校坐落在火车站门口似乎也并不是什么明智的决定。  
直到人群走得没剩多少的时候，西弗勒斯才跟着走了下去。刚接触到车外的空气，他便忍不住打了个寒战。‘看起来巫师界的气候和蜘蛛尾巷没什么区别，’西弗勒斯在心里胡思乱想着，‘至少晚上都一样的冷。’  
很快，一盏灯在学生们头顶上晃动，与此同时有声音在某处高喊：“一年级新生!一年级新生到这边来!”  
西弗勒斯辨认着声音的来源，然后跟着其他人一起向那边汇聚过去。一个巨大的、可能是他所见过的最高大的（他用这个词并没有任何赞扬的意味）的人杵在那儿招呼着，“来吧，跟我来，还有一年级新生吗？当心你们脚底下，好了!一年级新生跟我来!”  
他们跟着那个大块头沿着一条陡峭狭窄的小路往下坡走，磕磕碰碰的，那盏灯依旧在前方领路人的手里高举着，虽然并没有带来多大的光明。在经历了好几次差点摔倒的窘境之后，西弗勒斯终于在这崎岖之间找到了平衡。随后，领路人的大嗓门再一次响了起来：  
“拐过这个弯，你们马上就要第一次看到霍格沃茨了。”  
和众多人一样，西弗勒斯也不由得为此振奋起来。很快的，狭窄的小路尽头突然展开了一片黑色的湖泊。湖对岸高高的山坡上耸立着一座巍峨的城堡，城堡上塔尖林立，一扇扇窗口在星空下闪烁[1]。  
按照大个子“每条船不能超过四个人”的要求，西弗勒斯随便找了一条尚有空座的小船踏了进去。黑暗中的水面看不分明，他们随着水流一路往下，最终停在了一个类似地下码头的地方，然后下船，跟着指路人的灯光踩着鹅卵石的地面逐渐向上走去，穿过隧道，到达一处平坦潮湿的草地，最后停在了一扇巨大的橡木门前——看上去总算是有些学校的模样了。  
西弗勒斯松了口气，如果早知道下车之后还有这么一段行程的话，恐怕他无论如何也会先找到一个包厢坐下了。  
大门仿佛感应到他们的到来似地自动打开，一个身穿翠绿色长袍的高个儿黑发女巫出现在他们面前。  
“啊，是麦格教授。那天就是她领我去的对角巷呢。”旁边传来熟悉的一阵低呼，西弗勒斯这才发现莉莉什么时候已经站在了他右侧不远处，正低头跟另一个女生说着话。  
“麦格教授是格兰芬多的院长，几年前邓布利多校长当上校长[2]之后，她就成了变形课的教授。”身旁突然传来介绍的声音，西弗勒斯瞥了眼，只见埃里克·泰勒（Eric Taylor）[3]——刚才和他同乘一条船上的三人之一——朝他点了点头，然后继续用疑似自言自语的神情说着霍格沃茨的趣闻，他的音量很低，像是怕被高处的教授听到，控制在了恰好能被周围好奇的新生们听见的程度。是个有些奇怪的人，西弗勒斯想。

“一年级新生到了，麦格教授。”大个子说。  
“谢谢你了，海格。接下来就交给我吧。”麦格礼节性的点了点头说道。  
海格——大概是那个大个子的名字——在麦格教授说完之后转身就离开了，新生们则跟着严肃的女教授迈进身后的大门，沿着石铺地板走进一间很小的空屋。  
“欢迎你们来到霍格沃茨，”麦格教授说，“开学宴就要开始了，不过你们在到餐厅入席之前，首先要你们大家确定一下你们各自进入哪一所学院。四所学院的名称分别是：格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和斯莱特林。每所学院都拥有自己的光荣历史，都培育出了杰出的男女巫师。过几分钟，分院仪式就要在全校师生面前举行。等那边准备好了，我就来接你们。等候时，请保持安静。”[1]  
麦格的话说的不算很快，但其中的威慑力却不容置疑。西弗勒斯发觉自己很难将这位认真的女教授跟认知里冲动的格兰芬多联系在一起。如果非要说的话，她看上去更像一个（他以为的）拉文克劳。  
没多久，身穿碧绿长袍的女巫就板着脸走了回来。“现在，排成单行，跟着我走。”

**

门内的空间看上去要比想象的大得多，大概是“能满足对魔法学校的餐厅的一切设想”的模样。餐厅里面摆着四张长桌，从桌旁学生的服饰来看显然是按照学院做了区分。  
西弗勒斯逐一扫视过去，注意到每张桌子靠前端的位置都被空了出来——应该是特地留给新分院的一年级生的——除了斯莱特林。倒不是说斯莱特林的长桌前方没有空座，相反地，那张桌子在同样预留给新生的空座位之外，还额外附赠了“报道礼”——某个独自端坐在首位的七年级首席。  
——梅林啊，那家伙就不能有一次不那么特立独行吗？  
像是感应到西弗勒斯的腹诽，灰蓝色的眼睛在下一秒直接和他对视，而后，眉毛上挑，似笑非笑地看着他。  
西弗勒斯猛地转回目光，强迫自己认真听起前方麦格教授的发言。

所谓的分院仪式竟是出乎意料的简单。按照麦格教授的说法，他们只需要戴上前面四角凳上的那顶尖顶巫师帽，之后的事情自然会有结果。把七年的学园生活，交给一顶破旧到打了各种补丁，甚至可能还没有托比亚的衣服来得干净的帽子……这主意听起来可不怎么靠谱。难怪艾琳始终不愿意透露分院仪式的任何信息，毕竟“一顶破帽子告诉我去斯莱特林”这件事，实在是没什么仪式感可言。  
正想着，前方的帽子突然晃了晃头——好吧，事实上是帽顶——同时帽边裂开一道宽宽的缝。  
‘那难道是……嘴巴吗？’西弗勒斯犹疑。  
就在巫师帽张开嘴的瞬间，西弗勒斯余光扫到斯莱特林长桌旁的身影再次转头看向了他，他沉默地回以注视，就见卢修斯的右手抬起，停在耳边，然后用食指在耳朵旁敲击了两下，像是念了句什么。  
——这是什么意思？  
下一刻，刺耳的嗓音尖锐的在耳边响起，西弗勒斯为耳膜的疼痛感而倒吸了口气，和周围大多数人一样，皱着脸使劲捂住了耳朵，但那歌声——哦梅林！如果噪音也能称得上是歌声的话！——依旧顽固的响在耳畔。  
——该死的！所以这才是真正恐怖的分院仪式吗？  
西弗勒斯无声地咒骂着，总算是看懂了卢修斯那个手势的含义——恐怕是某个可以屏蔽听觉的咒语[4]——然后在心里把对方的狡诈程度再次提升了一级。

好在霍格沃茨的校长先生并没打算让这歌声把可怜的新生吓回家，在分院帽以一声尖锐高昂的呐喊结束此番演唱之后，真正的分院仪式终于开始了。  
麦格教授挥了挥魔杖，一张羊皮纸立刻出现在她的手中——那看上去像是一张名单，因为下一刻女巫便低头看着羊皮纸，依次念出了新生的名字。  
被叫到名字的新生一个接一个地个走上前，带着未曾恢复的苍白脸色和惊恐的神情戴上那顶分院帽，然后随着分院帽决定的一声喊叫，走入各自的归属。  
基本上每一个新生戴上帽子的时间都不算长，有的甚至是是还没彻底带上便被分出了学院。整个分院的过程都显得十分平静而效率，除了西里斯·布莱克，那个西弗勒斯在火车上见到的、全家都是斯莱特林的男孩。  
当他最终被宣布分入格兰芬多的时候，餐厅里一片哗然。斯莱特林的长桌上更是第一次有了鼓掌欢迎以外的动静：提前站起身准备迎接的卢修斯瞬间沉了脸色；一个看起来是高年级的女巫猛地从座位上站起，像是要冲到格兰芬多的长桌上去——却被身旁的其他人强行拉住，只能被迫坐回原位，表情惨白地盯着对面；其他人刚举到一半的手僵了片刻，复又尴尬地收了回去。  
西弗勒斯看着斯莱特林和格兰芬多两张长桌上截然不同的气氛，第一次真正意识到两个学院之间的矛盾之深。  
直到麦格教授放大音量喊了几声“肃静”，餐厅的气氛才逐渐平静下来，分院继续进行。

“莉莉·伊万斯！”又是一个熟悉的名字。  
西弗勒斯看着红发的女孩做了一次深呼吸之后，迈着颤抖的脚步走上前去，心里不自觉叹了口气。他自然希望莉莉能够和他一起选择斯莱特林，但他同样清楚这没有任何可能。

_她注定是一个格兰芬多_

艾琳的话再一次出现在脑海里，西弗勒斯沉默地低下头，在听到那声“格兰芬多！”之后，再次叹了口气。  
等到队伍只剩下大概十几个人的时候，西弗勒斯终于听到了自己的名字。巫师帽在手中顿了顿，西弗勒斯赶在自己开始犹豫之前将沉重的帽子迅速戴在了头上。  
【唔……看起来有点眼熟……哦，可怜的孩子……】视线被帽檐遮住的刹那，西弗勒斯听见有个细微的声音在脑中响起。【瞧我看到了什么……想去斯莱特林？少见的选择……那可不适合一个麻瓜出身的……哦，不不不，不只是麻瓜……那么，好吧，】  
“斯莱特林！”  
西弗勒斯迅速把分院帽递回给了麦格，那种仿佛把脑子解剖给人看的感觉他一秒钟都不想多经历了。  
远处的莉莉无奈地对他笑了笑，西弗勒斯朝她点了下头，转身向斯莱特林的长桌走去。

“看起来我还有机会为我的_错误_致歉[5]，”卢修斯假笑着起身，拍了拍他的肩膀，“那么，欢迎来到斯莱特林。”

* * *

【另一个视角】

“格兰芬多！”  
分院帽大声宣布了他该去的地方，西里斯却在听见的刹那怔了伸。格兰芬多，他要去的地方是格兰芬多，而不是斯莱特林——男孩下意识朝满是银青色的长桌看去，男孩下意识朝满是银青色的长桌看去，那里，一个熟悉的面孔正以同样惊恐惨白的脸色回视着他。那个向来举止优雅的身影（她的姐姐，纳西莎·布莱克）颤抖着站起身，像是想要冲过来与他对峙，但马上就被斯莱特林的级长喝止住了，被身旁的其他学生牵制着，质问的目光几乎要将他撕碎。  
西里斯被那目光看的转开了脸——他终究背叛了家族的期望，一如曾经的戏言。  
他起身朝另一个方向走去，脚步带着些许的摇晃。他应当走得更稳些的，西里斯想。他所接受的教育告诉他不该没了家族的形象，但他已经没有精力管它了。  
“西里斯！”队伍里有谁在向他招手——詹姆斯 波特，还有莱姆斯 卢平——他在火车上认识的那两个男孩。  
“干得好，伙计！”詹姆斯冲他挥挥拳，“给我们留个座，我们很快就去找你！”说罢他用手肘撞了撞莱姆斯，“是吧，莱姆斯？”“恩，是啊。”莱姆斯微笑着应声，看向他的眼神似乎带了安慰。  
‘哈，搞错了啊……我哪里看起来需要安慰了？’西里斯努力扯出开心的大笑：“哟，可别给我走错地方了啊你们两个！”  
“那当然！”  
正如詹姆斯自信的话语，两人戴上帽子之后很快就被分到了这里——显然，也没有其他的可能性——有两个好友作伴的西里斯脸色要好看了很多。  
“嘿，恭喜！”詹姆斯来亲密的搂过西里斯的肩拍了拍，“恭喜获得新生活！这真是太好了。相信我，格兰芬多是个很棒的学院。”  
“啊……是啊。”西里斯在桌下握紧了拳头，极力克制着让自己不去在意背后那些快把他灼伤的目光。  
“……你还好吗，西里斯？”莱姆斯低声，犹豫地问。  
“哦，好极了。”他大笑着回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]原文；  
[2]wiki的时间线，邓布利多当上校长的时间就在LM入学后SS上学前的某一年；  
[3]剧情需要的原创人物，不重要，不一定有啥戏份；  
[4]请假装有短暂屏蔽听觉的无杖魔法；  
[5]It seems that I still have the chance to apologize for my mistake.源自火车上的“仇”；
> 
> PS：主线采用的是SS视角，任何事情都带有“SS滤镜”。


	6. 第六章

第六章  
出于好奇，在之前排队等待分院的时间里，西弗勒斯多少关注了下那些被分入斯莱特林的新生情况——他不确定分院帽的评判准则里面包含了多少对家庭背景的考量，但从它喊出学院的时间长短来看，那些遵循既有家族轨迹（或是性格鲜明）的新生们的确要迅速得多。所以他猜想那些毫不犹豫被分入斯莱特林的学生，或许都有着类似于“全家都是斯莱特林”的背景，这也就能解释为什么卢修斯·马尔福几次都能在麦格教授喊出名字的下一刻从座位上站起身，在那个新生走到斯莱特林长桌旁的同时鼓掌欢迎。不得不承认这副预料之中的模样相当唬人，至少对那些个新生来说——无论起初是神情骄傲还是稍显紧张的一年级生，在和那位马尔福交谈过几句之后，都肉眼可见地收敛了情绪，一个接一个地填满了远离首位的空座。  
西弗勒斯原本也是这么计划的——和其他所有人的选择一样，在尽可能远离首座的位置呆着，直到从餐厅离开——如果没有突如其来的那一拍的话。

_“西弗勒斯·斯内普，”_  
勉强算是熟悉的声音突然在身旁响起，肩上随之而来的重量让西弗勒斯几乎僵在了原地——又来了，卢修斯·与众不同·马尔福，你永远无法指望他按计划出牌。  
_“看起来我还有机会为我的错误致歉，”_  
他猛地抬起头，近距离对上灰蓝色的眼睛。和看似诚挚的动作不同，那双眼睛里看不出任何情绪——既没有所谓的关怀鼓励，也没有话语里夹带的对火车上意外事件的芥蒂，就仿佛他刚刚只是随口说了句“晚上好”似的——这让西弗勒斯更加困惑了。像是被西弗勒斯警惕的眼神娱乐到似的，卢修斯挑眉看了他一眼，随机就将视线扫向了长桌旁的高年级们。西弗勒斯这才听到长桌旁的鼓掌声。  
_“那么，欢迎来到斯莱特林。”_  
肩上的力度骤然加大，西弗勒斯反应不及，直接被按进了最近的座位里——他坐在了卢修斯·马尔福的旁边。  
变故来得过于突然，以至于耳边的鼓掌声都可疑地停滞了一秒。虽然不清楚具体的原因，但周遭其他一年级生频频转来的视线让西弗勒斯确信了这个位置（或者是之前的动作）绝不像表面上那么简单。  
换句话说，果然还是阴险、狡诈的马尔福！梅林知道他到底想干什么！  
西弗勒斯深深叹了口气，随即挺直脊背，抬头将那些打量的目光一个个瞪了回去。事实上，他对这个位置没有偏好，也并不情愿呆在显眼的地方，但艾琳从不允许他因为别人的视线而放弃什么。所以即使这可能会让今后的学院生活不怎么舒坦，他还是会努力让自己像艾琳所期望的那样，做个合格的斯莱特林——虽然他也不知道艾琳标准里的“合格”到底是什么样的。  
当然，这也并不妨碍他在心底里咒骂该死的卢修斯·马尔福。

* * *

一顿饭在众人各异的心思中度过。就在西弗勒斯以为典礼已经结束的时候，头发花白的老校长——西弗勒斯不久前才知道他的名字：阿不思邓布利多 ，而不是艾琳熟知的那个——突然站了起来，微笑着大声说：  
“现在，在大家就寝之前，让我们一起来唱校歌!”  
西弗勒斯注意到其他高年级的脸色僵得快赶上看到分院帽咧嘴时的模样，就连卢修斯都露出明显的厌恶之态。  
邓布利多将魔杖轻轻一弹，魔杖中就飘飞出一条长长的金色彩带，在高高的餐桌上空像蛇一样扭动盘绕出一行行文字。“每人选择自己喜欢的曲调。”老人继续喊道，“预备，唱!”西弗勒斯的脸色顿时变得和其他人一样的铁青。在卢修斯带领下以最快的语速优雅的念完歌词的斯莱特林在听到音乐声停止的时候齐齐松了口气。  
“音乐啊，”邓布利多揩了揩眼睛说，“比我们在这里所做的一切都更富魅力！现在是就寝的时间了。大家回宿舍去吧。”  
斯莱特林的一年级新生跟着卢修斯走出餐厅，远离喧嚣的人群，顺着回旋的大理石楼梯逐步朝地下室走去。空气逐渐变得潮湿阴冷，光线也暗淡下来，只有墙壁上微弱的烛光多少驱逐了几分寒意。  
西弗勒斯跟在卢修斯身后沉默的走了一段路，突然听见后方传来几声惊呼。他还来不及转身看去，就感觉仿佛冷水淋过身体一般的冰寒，紧接着，一个半透明的东西——西弗勒斯实在不知道该怎么称呼这个——从他身体里穿了出来，停在一堵湿乎乎的石墙前面。  
那些人尖叫的原因大概就是这个了吧，西弗勒斯想。  
等那个珍珠白的身影停下的时候，西弗勒斯才看清楚，那似乎是个幽灵——如果魔法界也有幽灵这个说法的话——瘦削的脸上带着空洞的表情，正直直的看向这边，西弗勒斯注意到对方的长袍上还有银色的斑斑血迹。  
“您好，巴罗先生。”卢修斯先上前一步，微低了头示意，表示出了十足的尊敬。令西弗勒斯感叹的是，他似乎总能选择最合适的语气和别人沟通——包括恭维和嘲讽都是如此——也正因为这个，西弗勒斯忍不住多关注了那个幽灵一眼，能让卢修斯以这个态度对待的人，总该是有什么厉害之处的。巴罗没有回话，只是淡淡的冲卢修斯的方向点了点头，就如之前一般，沉默的飘进墙内去了。  
“那是斯莱特林的幽灵，”卢修斯回身说道，“血人巴罗——当然，我希望你们能够称呼他为‘巴罗先生’，而不是那个带着格兰芬多气息的愚蠢称谓——如果你们足够聪明的话就该知道，尊敬他，而不是恐惧。”灰蓝色的眼睛扫过后面的新生，“记着你们的口令，这一口令将会维持两周，两周之后，口令重新更改，当然，我们会在每次改变之后将其告知每个宿舍……那么，‘荣誉’。”  
隐藏在石墙里的一道石门徐徐敞开，西弗勒斯等人跟着卢修斯挨次入内，终于得以窥见斯莱特林公共休息室的全貌。  
这是一间狭长、低矮的地下室，墙壁和天花板都由石头砌成半圆状，粗糙却不失大气；泛着绿光的灯被链子拴着，从天花板上轻盈的垂落下来。正对着他们的是一座雕刻精美的壁炉，正噼噼啪啪地燃着火，显出几分暖意；早一步回来的几个高年级学生正坐在厨围的雕花椅上，面带笑意的谈论着什么，见卢修斯领着新生回来，他们纷纷起身欢迎。西弗勒斯注意到之前长桌上神情不愉的那一批人都不在此，这倒显得像是这些高年级生特地在等待他们（也可能只是某位级长）回来似的。  
在分配宿舍之前，一个秃老头子走进来乐呵呵的说了几句话。经由卢修斯的介绍，他们这才得知眼前这位有着一双凸眼，以及海象一般粗密的银胡须的胖老头竟然就是斯莱特林的现任院长——霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，同时还是魔药学的教授。  
不知怎地，西弗勒斯突然就想起了艾琳提到魔药学教授时总是一言难尽的复杂表情，他又一次看了眼魔药老师的形象，控制不住地怀疑起对方的魔药学水平。  
斯拉格霍恩只是简单的讲了几句就匆匆离开了，高年级的学生们似乎早已习以为常，配合性的鼓掌送走了院长，然后才端坐起身，看向发言的卢修斯。  
“我不认为我需要再对你们重复什么，关于‘如何成为一个合格的斯莱特林’，相信你们的父母都已经说的足够多了。具体的《斯莱特林守则》在你们的宿舍内可以找到，而我的要求也很简单——牢记它，让它烙印在你的脑子里，成为你言行的本能。只要你还属于这里，斯莱特林的荣誉便高于一切。”长发的少年语气平静，逐一扫过的视线里却是显而易见的警告，“那么，去找你们各自的寝室吧。我希望明天不会出现哪怕一个失礼的斯莱特林。”


	7. 第七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近身体有点糟糕……希望这两只能给我力量

托西里斯•布莱克的福，西弗勒斯在开学的第一个早上就见识了吼叫信的神奇。那信应当是他家族里的谁寄来的（贝拉特里克斯•莱斯特兰奇[1]，他从其他人的窃窃私语里捕捉到了一个名字），用极其愤怒的语气表达了对其叛变家族传统的强烈不满。西弗勒斯并没有听清楚具体的内容，但从红色长桌旁那几人的脸色来看，显然不会是什么客气的用词。但有趣的是——他抬头扫了一眼同一长桌旁的高年级们——斯莱特林的表情也相当复杂，仅是之前那一眼，他就至少看到了暗喜和不悦两类情绪。但是——西弗勒斯加快速度吃完了早餐，抱着书朝变形课的教室走去——这又和他有什么关系呢。

“西弗勒斯！”  
听见喊声的西弗勒斯转头朝声音的源头看去——有着火红色长发的女孩兴奋地朝他挥着手，三步并两步跑了过来。  
“莉莉。”西弗勒斯点了点头，脸上浮现出笑意。尽管清楚两个学院的隔阂，但说实话，交朋友对他来说并不是什么容易的事情——放弃一段友谊同样如此。所以在看到莉莉一如既往的笑容时，西弗勒斯多少松了口气。  
“昨晚过的怎么样？”莉莉跑到西弗勒斯身边，跟他一起走着。  
“还好。”脑中闪过餐桌上个别低年级生的古怪视线，西弗勒斯顿了顿，又说了一遍，“很好。”迟疑了一会儿，他开口问道：“你……”他卡住了，‘该死的为什么人非要有互相问候这种无聊的对话？’  
好在莉莉轻车熟路地把话题接了下去：“格兰芬多很热闹！她们一点都不介意我是来自哪里，我们聊了很多事……”  
楼梯缓缓在另一个方位停下，西弗勒斯领着莉莉前往第一节课的教室。不知道是统一配置还是学院特赠，他在斯莱特林宿舍的桌子上看到了霍格沃茨的常规布局图，上面标注了去往几个教室的路线和楼梯的变化规律。  
走过又一个拐角，西弗勒斯猛地停住了脚步，低声说道：“早安，马尔福先生。”  
“早安，斯内普，”灰蓝色的眼睛逐一扫过面前的两人，“还有这位……格兰芬多小姐。”他的语气平静，像是对红色的学院没有任何偏见似的，“如果没记错的话，麦格教授的课不适合迟到。”他朝两人点了下头，从西弗勒斯身侧绕了过去。  
“那是谁？”直到对方的身影消失在走廊尽头，莉莉才开口。  
“卢修斯•马尔福，斯莱特林的级长。”  
“啊，是之前坐在你旁边的那个？”莉莉皱着眉，像是在困惑着什么，“他看起来好像没那么坏——我是说，他们总是告诉我斯莱特林都是坏蛋。”  
‘不巧的是刚刚走过去的正是最坏的那一个，’西弗勒斯的脑中下意识闪过艾琳的评价，想了想，他还是把实话咽了下去。“也许。”他干巴巴地回道。

变形课过得还算平静。  
刚上课时讲台上安静的猫突然变成麦格教授这一幕镇住了不少人，因此上课期间几乎所有人都安分地听着——是的没错，除了某个莫名其妙的蠢狮子。不知道是不是火车事件的后续，波特从进门看到他和莉莉开始就充满了敌意，始终致力于趁麦格教授没注意的时候用眼神杀死他。老实说西弗勒斯完全不介意用对方来练习变形术——想来从未见过魔法的麻瓜学生一不小心的手误总是能被体谅的——只可惜在他付诸行动之前，莉莉先一步出声警告，让波特恹恹地坐了回去。那个一看就是被宠坏的家伙竟然真的听进了莉莉的话，这点倒是让西弗勒斯有些惊讶。

***

西弗勒斯不止一次地抬头看着天色，就仿佛他多看一次，下雨的概率就能高点似的。遗憾的是他的祈祷从没成功过，这次也依旧如此。他最后看了眼城堡外明朗的晴空，叹了口气，起身朝这节课的场地——一处平坦的草坪——挪去。  
飞行课，无论从名字还是上课地点来看，显然都不会是个只需要学习理论的课程。在看到地上排放整齐的一排扫帚时，西弗勒斯又叹了口气。毫无疑问这将会成为他在霍格沃茨最糟糕的一门课，他对骑着扫帚傻乎乎停在空中这件事没有丝毫兴趣，更别提这门课程还有个相当差劲的附属品。  
“和一群毒蛇上飞行课，真是扫兴……”  
——是的，又是格兰芬多。  
西弗勒斯翻了个白眼，转身朝着远离噪音的方向走去。但和他所希望的相反，那群无聊的声音反而更近了。  
“瞧瞧这是谁？从那个阴冷的地窖爬出来晒太阳的感觉怎么样，鼻涕精？”  
西弗勒斯短暂地考虑了一下要不要搭理这过于明显的挑衅——飞行课本身已经让他足够头疼了，他实在没心情跟蠢狮子吵架。  
“这恐怕是你第一次骑扫帚吧？要是从扫帚上摔下来可就好玩了，不知道鼻涕精从空中掉下来还能不能活着呢？”波特语调夸张地说着，边朝旁边的人比划起坠落的动作。  
——好吧，看起来他没得选择。  
西弗勒斯翻了个白眼：“闭上你那堪比曼德拉草的嘴吧，波特。”  
“什么？”波特皱起眉，不知道是在困惑曼德拉草还是对方突然的回应。  
西弗勒斯笑了笑——他相信他的表情一定带着显而易见的讥讽，因为波特的脸色几乎是马上就沉了下去——扭卷了唇说道：“你真该提前翻一翻草药学课本的[2]，波特，毕竟那是你的同类。我们都清楚你是个十足的格兰芬多，并不需要你通过大喊大叫来证明。顺便，衷心祝愿你不会因为过度饮食而在半空发生呕吐现象——哦，那实在过分恶心了。”像是被自己描述的画面影响到，西弗勒斯张了张口，还是脸色难看地把剩下的话咽了回去。好不容易压下的紧张感再度涌了上来——该死的他都快忘了这是飞行课。  
“你说什么?”波特刚想说些什么，却被旁边另一个黑头发的男生拦了下来。  
西里斯•布莱克，之前那封吼叫信的主角——西弗勒斯狐疑地看着他，他可不觉得对方会有那么好心。却见布莱克的嘴角扯出一个弧度，突然放大了音量，像是特地要让其他人都听到似的，语调夸张地说道：“令人惊叹，对于一个**麻瓜出身**的巫师[3]来说，知道曼德拉草可真是了不得的智慧，斯莱特林加十分。”  
“嘿！不管怎么说，十分都太多了，西里斯！”波特把手臂挂在布莱克肩上，假装埋怨地说道。  
“好吧，那就一分。”布莱克耸了耸肩。  
西弗勒斯紧拧了眉。他隐隐感觉到布莱克的话语里除了嘲讽还有什么，但来不及等他理清思绪，就见几个人突然跑动着朝其他空余的扫帚走去。紧接着，一个看上去很是精神的女教授大步走了过来，正是飞行课的教授。  
霍琦夫人有着一头短短的灰发，眼神微眯，整个人都散发着强势的气场。西弗勒斯对这个教授的印象不错，尽管那并不能改变他对飞行本身的厌恶。  
而霍琦夫人的授课方式也同她的外表一样简洁，她花了几句话讲解需要掌握的要点，然后就要求他们把扫帚喊起来。  
西弗勒斯跟手上的扫帚对视了许久——无论如何他绝不会把“发呆”这个愚蠢的词用在自己身上的——最后在霍琦夫人频频投射的视线下，终于还是按着标准姿势飞了起来。

对西弗勒斯而言，悬浮在空中的感觉并没有其他人所说的那么美好。除了被托比亚丢出去时之外，他从来没有过在空中停留过的经验。脚下只触到空气的感觉让他有些紧张，他攥紧了扫帚，努力让自己的注意力更多地集中在扫帚柄而不是升高的距离上。  
“你还好吗，西弗勒斯？”莉莉的声音在身旁响起，西弗勒斯勉强向她点了点头。他注意到她的扫帚正稳稳当当地控制在空中，看起来十分轻松的样子。  
“这并不难，”莉莉控制着扫帚停在距离他一米多的地方，比划着示范，“不用紧张，只要……”  
“这不是什么都知道的鼻涕精吗？”波特控制着自己的扫帚从西弗勒斯四周飞了一圈，然后停在了他和莉莉的前面，“怎么，麻瓜的课本没告诉你怎么控制扫帚？”  
“让开，波特。”莉莉生气地说道，“这并不有趣。”  
“所以你现在学会躲在别人背后了？懦弱的斯莱特林。”  
西弗勒斯绷着脸，手死死的抓紧扫帚——梅林的胡子！他从来不知道一把扫帚也会让他感到紧张——他用力深呼吸了口气，让自己冷静下来，这才有空反驳回去。“说得好像每天带着三四个跟班到处晃悠的那个人是我似的。怎么，你的保镖们现在没功夫管你了？”  
“不许侮辱我的朋友！”  
“原话还你，”莉莉抢先说道，她伸手指向某个方向，“霍琦夫人马上就要过来了，你是想被扣几分？”  
“嘁。”  
波特盯着莉莉看了会儿，然后朝她指的方向瞥了眼。像是看到了什么，波特的表情一变，马上调转了扫帚的方向，冲着西弗勒斯身后的方向俯冲了过去。西弗勒斯下意识向后缩了一下，却不料扫帚也跟着他的动作抖了起来，手上一滑，他就从扫帚上掉了下去。  
风声混着莉莉的呼喊声在耳边划过，西弗勒斯忍不住闭紧了眼睛，大脑一阵空白。  
就在他以为要跟地面问好的时候，降落的速度突然慢了下来。等到他缓慢地飘落在地上，西弗勒斯这才缓过神，意识到是有人使用了飘浮类的咒语。  
他站起身，却没有如意料中的那样见到教授的身影。‘如果不是霍琦夫人……’他四下看了看，先是在远处的草坪边上看到了布莱克和一个金色头发的女生——穿着斯莱特林的校袍，看上去像是在争执的模样——西弗勒斯猜想那应该是另一个布莱克。紧接着，在离他更近些的地方，浅金色长发的卢修斯•马尔福朝他挥了挥魔杖。  
——该死的波特！该死的飞行课！

“马尔福先生？”赶回草坪的霍琦皱眉看着卢修斯，神色凌厉，“请解释一下你为什么会在这里。”  
“听闻今天是一年级新生的飞行课，布莱克小姐迫切想要过来和她的弟弟碰个面，”卢修斯侧过头，用下巴指了指两个布莱克的方向，然后朝霍琦夫人露出了个无奈的表情，“很抱歉打扰您的授课。”  
许是联想起不久前的吼叫信，霍琦夫人的脸色立刻缓和了下来。“我希望没有下次，马尔福先生。”  
“当然。”

一周后，斯莱特林的公共休息室里出现新的通知，飞行课调整为斯莱特林的学生和拉文克劳一起上课[4]。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]突然发现贝拉已经毕业了OTZ……把前面的错误改过来了。  
[2]曼德拉草本身是二年级内容，但是艾琳提前说了。  
[3]仔细查了一下，新生入学并不会有明确的信息说是麻瓜血统还是混血，于是假定像教授这样在麻瓜界长大（姓氏还看不出家族）的巫师，如果自己没有说自己的血统的话，别人都不会知情。所以这里是西里斯故意误导别人以为教授和莉莉一样。  
[4]原著里格兰芬多也是被调整到和斯莱特林一起的，总感觉是故意的……所以这边就让霍琦夫人出于安全考虑把两个学院分开了吧（至于有没有其他人提供建议这个就另议了）


	8. 第八章

图书馆的角落，背对着书架坐在书桌一角的瘦削少年安静得仿佛只存在于自己的世界里。书桌上摆着一摞厚重的书籍，而他正一边翻着其中一本，一边用羽毛笔快速记录着什么。半长的黑色头发顺着低头的姿势垂下，遮住了少年大半的脸庞，但从翻书得频率和书写时的停顿，不难想象少年拧眉思索的模样。

“西弗勒斯！”和声音一同出现的红发少女笑着放下手中的书籍，在男孩身旁坐下。

西弗勒斯有些不习惯地往另一个方向挪了挪，低声说道：“轻声，莉莉。”

“啊！”莉莉像是突然想起来似的捂住嘴，小心的转头瞄了眼，果然，平斯夫人——图书馆的管理员——正用警告的眼神看着她。莉莉吓得马上转回身，对西弗勒斯吐了吐舌头。夸张的表情让西弗勒斯忍不住勾了勾唇角，感觉整个人都轻松了些。

几个月的时间足以让他们认识到两个学院的的敌对程度，尽管两人都不打算为此放弃一段友谊，但却不得不考虑过分高调的相处可能会（给对方）带来的问题。所以两人逐渐形成了新的默契——西弗勒斯是图书馆的常客，在没课的时候，他甚至能在角落的座位上呆上整整一天，而莉莉则习惯了在不同时间“偶遇”图书馆中的西弗勒斯，然后相互督促着完成作业。

“你又在写魔药学的作业了，西弗勒斯。”莉莉肯定的说道。

西弗勒斯挑起眉，反驳道：“不，确切地说，我**只有**魔药学的作业了。”黑色的眼睛不客气地转向莉莉面前厚厚一沓的羊皮纸。

莉莉顿时语塞，恹恹的趴在桌上，撅着嘴说：“我又不像你总有那么多时间……詹姆和西里斯那两个家伙……”

“他们又欺负你了？”西弗勒斯沉了脸。

“啊，不，没有那回事。”莉莉忙摆摆手表示不用介意，她可不想让西弗勒斯因为自己的事情跟詹姆他们吵起来，“他们只是……呃……总是在眼前晃来晃去，你知道的，毕竟我们在一个学院。”

西弗勒斯犹豫着点了点头。每个学院的人数确实不算多，而且一年级的课表基本上都是统一的课程，所以听起来的确像是正常情况。但他还是觉得有些不对劲。

“总之，你最好能离他们远点。”

“也许没那么糟糕，”莉莉眨眨眼，不太确定地说着。她抬眼瞥见西弗勒斯的脸色，立刻改口道：“我保证会离得远远的……当然，我也不会让他们有机会欺负你的！”

“就凭他们？”西弗勒斯嗤笑道，“我才不怕他们。”

“但你也不总能赢过他们。”莉莉的表情更认真了。

西弗勒斯抿紧了唇，他并不愿意承认莉莉的话是对的。

“向我保证，西弗勒斯，”绿色的眼睛直直地看着他，“你不会主动找他们的麻烦。”

西弗勒斯的嘴唇几经开合，最终出口的是再简短不过的回应：“我会处理好的。”

莉莉自动把这句话理解为了承诺，于是满意地继续埋头书写变形课的论文。

又写了一会儿，像是突然想到什么，莉莉再次停下笔，有些犹豫地问道：“那个……西弗勒斯？”

“嗯？”

“我听说斯莱特林……”

“又是波特的斯莱特林阴险论？”西弗勒斯撇了撇嘴，“我得说这一点他们已经重复了几个月了。说实在的，他们的大脑就不能想出点新的句式吗——还是说现在你也开始这么认为了？”

“不、不是的，西弗勒斯，”莉莉忙摆摆手，解释道：“我是说，你在那没有被欺负吗？他们可都是纯血统，我听说他们特别在乎这个。”

“也不全是这样，”西弗勒斯垂下眼，装作在研究这页魔药的样子，“就像波特和布莱克，他们可完全不在乎这个，不是吗？”

“那不一样……”

“当然，所以他们去了**格兰芬多**。” 

“西弗勒斯！”

“……”

“所以，你没有被欺负，对吧？”莉莉小声地问。

西弗勒斯顿了顿，干巴巴地回道：“显而易见。”

是的，显而易见。

斯莱特林的生活当然不会像莉莉想象的那么容易。

起初的时候一切都很平静，只是偶尔他也会从其他人打量的视线中预感到些什么。鉴于布莱克的“学院风波”，他猜斯莱特林的其他人也同样好奇他的家族渊源。但他没打算解释，毕竟到处嚷嚷“我的母亲是个巫师还毕业于斯莱特林”的行为看上去实在蠢极了，而且也不会有哪个斯莱特林过来找他只为了询问他的上一辈——很难说这种莫名其妙的坚持到底算不算是好事，但从最近的发展来看，对他来说显然不是。

他不清楚他们到底查到了什么信息——也可能是什么都没有——也不确定他们到底下了怎样的定论，但能明显感觉到的是，公共休息室里频繁打量的视线开始变得恶意。

鄙视、不屑、或者厌恶，正是他在蜘蛛尾巷里最常接收到的那些。熟悉的恶意反而让他更快适应了霍格沃茨的住校生活，除了魔法课程之外，这和蜘蛛尾巷也没什么本质的不同。

非要说的话，事态的恶化该是源自魔药课。

一年级的魔药课内容相对简单，但出于某些考虑，斯拉格霍恩（教授）仍旧要求两人一组来完成每堂课的魔药炼制，于是在斯莱特林落单的他自然而然地和莉莉成了固定搭档。令他有些惊讶的是，莉莉的魔药学天赋并不差。她对材料的处理相当准确，几乎能够完美达成课本上的要求，这无疑帮他们省去了不少时间，而他也有自信不会在炼制过程中卝出错，所以他们总是第一个完成的小组。

——“优秀的作品，我必须为此给斯莱特林加5分！当然，还有格兰芬多。”

西弗勒斯摇摇头，手下又翻过一页，把斯拉格霍恩夸张的语调从脑中抛开。

两个学院同时增加的学院分几乎成了每堂魔药课的固定结局，而这也为他带来了更多的不满——说不上是因为他同时增加了格兰芬多的分数，还是因为**是他**赢得了加分。总之，在某次魔药课之后，他被拦在了公共休息室的门口。

严格来说那也不能称之为“拦”，他们并没有像格兰芬多那样一群人围在他前方恐吓，他只是被（不知道谁发出的）咒语定住了，就在通往休息室的路上。

“_站着吧，格兰芬多的大英雄_。”有谁讥讽着从他身旁走过。

“_卑贱的血统……你该后悔自己被分到斯莱特林_。”他记得那是张扭曲的长脸。

“_肮脏的泥巴种_。[1]”又是个他不认识的词，但显然不会是褒义的。

……

那是通往公共休息室的唯一路径，他被迫僵立在那里，忍受着每一个路过的斯莱特林的注视。有人扔下几句冷笑，有人面带同情，也有人无视着走过。每个人的反馈不尽相同，只除了一点——没有人会帮他。身侧的人群从密集变得稀疏，他能清晰地感受到身体正随着夜晚降临而逐渐冰冷。就在他以为只能等到第二天被教授发现的时候，咒语突然失效了。他控制不住地摔倒在地，手中的课本也跟着散落在地面上，在空荡的走道里发出一阵声响。

那是他第一次被魔法攻击，但却远不是最后一次。

大多数情况下这些袭击都仅限于斯莱特林的地盘——最大程度上避免了被其他教授扣分的可能——所以傍晚返回寝室的路程几乎成了最困难的一段。他必须随时紧绷着神经才能勉强躲过，但即使再小心，总也有不少魔法超出了他能感知的范围。

——或许他该感谢托比亚，让他有了不错的忍耐能力。

所以他越发习惯呆在图书馆里，这是除宿舍外另一个让他安心的地方。即使是格兰芬多也不敢在平斯夫人的管理下闹事，而同样在里面学习的其他人也不会关注他到底在做什么。

事实上，在必要的作业之外，他花了更多时间去翻阅资料，好填补自己在攻击和治愈类魔咒方面的空白——他对魔法界的攻击手段了解得太少了，这可不是（麻瓜小孩那样）只会扔扔石头的程度，他必须让自己知道得更多，才能找到合适的方法反击。

是的，反击。

一味忍耐绝不是什么好的主意，蜘蛛尾巷的生存经验让他确信了只有狠狠揍回去才能减少麻烦——当然也可能会招来其他的问题，所以他还得想办法让自己的回击能震慑到其他人——但在人数不对等的情况下这并不容易。

幸运的是他在魔药学上的天赋似乎要比他以为的更高些——他总能直觉性地意识到炼制方法的正误，甚至偶尔会冒出“也许这样做更好”的灵感——而现在他决定**好好**利用这一天赋。

又翻过数页，他终于找到了他所需要的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]延续上一章，其他人不知道SS是混血。设定教授是因为被别人这么骂过才知道这个词的意思。


	9. 第九章

材料的获取并不困难——毕竟他没打算炼制超出合理性的药水——麻烦的是炼制室的使用申请。

出于对安全性的考虑，低年级生单独使用炼制室前必须向魔药学教授提交申请[1]。尽管他在魔药课上的成绩向来不差，但这并不意味着斯拉格霍恩教授就会轻易同意他的要求。

“你的魔药课程已经很优秀了，斯内普先生，”果然，斯拉格霍恩只是笑了笑，“我想你不需要更多的练习。”

“只有重复才能更加熟练，”他在脑内搜刮着理由，“事实上，关于干荨麻的放量和处理方式，我想做更多对比研究。”

“我很高兴你喜欢这门课，斯内普先生。但你才一年级，这恐怕有些太早了。”

“可是灵感的出现不会考虑年龄，教授。”

“……你说得对，斯内普先生，”斯拉格霍恩明显犹豫了，“但这并不安全。”

“我会保证不出现意外。”

“即使你足够优秀，你的保证也不惧效力，斯内普先生。”斯拉格霍恩抓着胡须，还是摇了摇头，“除非——”

突然，一阵有序的敲门声打断了两人的对话。斯拉格霍恩挥动魔杖，打开了地窖的门。

“下午好，斯拉格霍恩教授，”有着一头浅金色长发的人走了进来，“这是本周的活动安排。”

“好的，放桌上就好，”斯拉格霍恩笑着冲卢修斯点了点头，然后突然顿了顿，像是想到什么似的，视线在面前的两个学生之间来回打量着，“卢修斯……是了，你的魔药学成绩也很好……”

西弗勒斯的心底浮起一种不详的预感。

“卢修斯，这是西弗勒斯·斯内普，一个**非常**有魔药学天赋的孩子。他想申请一间炼制室的使用权。”斯拉格霍恩简要地介绍了一下，然后又转过身对西弗勒斯说道，“你没法保证自己不出意外，西弗勒斯，除非有另一个人在场——保障你的安全，或者送你去医疗室。”

肥胖的身躯再次转向卢修斯，“不知道你是否愿意帮个忙呢，卢修斯？”

西弗勒斯整个人都僵住了。他设想过无数种情形，唯独没料到这个——他几乎能看到这次申请的失败了。

“尽管我很乐意帮点小忙，但是教授，”不出意料地，卢修斯直接皱起了眉，“**每一次**炼制？”

“不不不，只是**几次**，”斯拉格霍恩拍了拍自己的肚皮，“西弗勒斯是个很有天赋的孩子，”西弗勒斯为这句话起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“我相信他有能力完成这个。但他毕竟才一年级，按照规则，总得有人防护——至少最开始的几次。”他朝两人眨了眨眼。

西弗勒斯确信卢修斯的表情一定和自己一样难看，因为他的声音听上去比之前冷多了，“既然如此，我想教授您自己就足以完成这项工作了。”

“我的年纪大了，卢修斯，”斯拉格霍恩直直地和卢修斯对视，神情和话语都仿佛潜藏着西弗勒斯读不懂的信息，“就像**上次**我跟你说过的那样，**很多事情**我已经不适合插手了……但西弗勒斯还**很**年轻，也**很**优秀——我在他这个年纪可没有那么多的灵感光临。”

这种感觉很奇怪，有两个人站在你面前，谈论着和你有关的话题，却又好像跟你毫无关系。

西弗勒斯皱着眉，努力试着从两人的对话中分析出什么：

他猜测斯拉格霍恩教授或许知道了他面临的问题和他的反击计划——鉴于卢修斯中途瞥向他的一眼——所以他是打算让卢修斯看着他，好让他的成品不至于太过夸张？

还是说他在暗示卢修斯要保护——不这绝不可能！

西弗勒斯猛地甩了下头，把这个过于惊悚的设想赶紧抛开。

直觉告诉他他们的对白里讲述的远不止这一件事，但他实在无法解读出更多了。

像是过了许久，他终于听见来自斯莱特林级长的答复。

“我明白了。”

***

老实说，被人盯着炼制魔药的感觉相当诡异。尽管对方一言不发，只是坐在一旁看着（大概不怎么重要的）资料，但对于习惯独处的西弗勒斯而言，那抹金色的存在感实在过于强烈了。他忍不住不停地变换着位置，直到他彻底背对卢修斯，确认视线范围内的每一处都不会有对方的身影，这才放松下来，开始熟练地研磨干荨麻。

作为新生入门的魔药，治疗疥疮的药水的炼制过程相当基础，使用到的材料也属于常见的范畴，但西弗勒斯的目的并不是这个——更确切的说，他的目的不是“治疗”什么，而是“造成”什么——在药水炼制的过程中，如果豪猪刺被错误放入，将会制造出一种能将坩埚融化的液体，一旦触碰便会使皮肤长出疥疮，这一结果的形成过程才是他好奇的重点。结合艾琳随口提到的信息，在查阅了不同资料后，他对常见材料的不同功效有了大致的猜测，正需要通过几次炼制来验证。

他尝试着更改豪猪刺和炖有角鼻涕虫的配比，希望能在不损坏坩埚的前提下提炼出削弱版的疥疮药水，为此他还另外在百货商店橱柜里购买了少量蝙蝠脾脏和其他的一些融合性的材料，好让这个药水能够附赠局部红肿的功能[2]。

当药水的颜色从蓝色转为粉红，西弗勒斯一手拿起只有四分之一大小的豪猪刺，另一只手紧握着魔杖，谨慎地把材料放进去——

“Protego（盔甲护身）！”

另一个声音比他更快地响起，惊得西弗勒斯手一颤，豪猪刺直直地掉进了坩埚里，溅起一小阵水花。紧跟着，坩埚里发出“嘶嘶”的声响，但却没有被融化，只是冒出了淡绿色的烟。西弗勒斯下意识瑟缩了一下，才后知后觉地意识到自己被施放了类似保护的咒语。

他有些迟缓地眨了眨眼，手上仍是习惯性地完成了收尾工作，这才转身朝后看去。

“让我瞧瞧……干荨麻、粉碎的蛇的毒牙，只是初级魔药，”斯莱特林级长走近了两步，皱眉看着他，情绪竟是少见的外露——西弗勒斯猜他并不情愿呆在这里。这很正常，他想，任何人都不会喜欢被另一个人拖着耗费时间。虽然不是出自他的意愿，但某种意义上来说他的确给这位级长大人带来了不少麻烦。

“……却连豪猪刺的放入方式都能出错，这就是所谓的优秀天赋？”

原本想要感谢的话语瞬间被咽了回去，西弗勒斯强忍住翻白眼的冲动，干巴巴地回道：“如果您再费心多看一眼，就该知道我减少了豪猪刺的份额。”

“所以？”卢修斯居高临下地扫了眼桌面，“这就是你擅自更改炼制配方却不加以防护的理由？”

“**只**知道跟着课本炼制才是愚蠢的行径，”西弗勒斯的声音越来越轻，甚至变得含糊，“而且我准备好魔杖了。”

“准备好用魔杖把溅起的液体一个个敲回去？”耳尖的卢修斯仍捕捉到了关键词，他双手抱臂看着西弗勒斯，挑眉问道，“说真的，你打算用哪个咒语保护自己？[3]”

“……”

西弗勒斯低头开始研究之前炼制的产物，假装自己并没有听到任何问话。图书馆提供给一年级生借阅的书籍里并没有保护类的咒语，所以他原本计划用冰冻咒来预防可能的炸锅——好吧那的确不是什么好的主意。

像是对此毫不意外，卢修斯瞥了眼西弗勒斯的动作，确认对方短期内不至于把自己炸进医疗翼之后，他就重新把自己塞回了角落的座位上，拿起新的文件签字。

“我的时间有限，斯内普先生。”

“我也是，”西弗勒斯顿了顿，重新在脑子里梳理着实验需要改进的环节，语气生硬地答道，“如果没有**您**的打断，恐怕我已经完成了。”

新的坩埚架起，他没有再关注身后的动静。

***

反击的机会来得比他预想得更快些。

原本他没打算耽误一节魔药课——他并不想为一个小小的复仇而破坏完美的上课体验——但那几个家伙的鲁莽程度实在令他诧异。说真的，哪怕是格兰芬多都不会蠢到直接往他的坩埚里扔材料，他们到底是因为什么被分到斯莱特林的？

显然他们的目的只在于干扰他的实验结果，以免他再次获得斯拉格霍恩教授的加分，顺便期待着他能有些额外的创伤。“不幸”的是他的炼制阶段已经过了容易引发爆炸的部分，所以突然加入的材料只是让他的成品等级下降了些而没有造成实质性的伤害——但这依旧惹怒了他。于是他以同样的方式把之前准备的药水“送”了回去——当然，是在莉莉和斯拉格霍恩教授没注意到的情况下。意料中的惊呼声响起，药水从坩埚中飞溅而出，恰好落在那几人手上，漫开一片红肿。

“你们在做什么？”斯拉格霍恩教授转身走来，“这个肿泡和颜色……我说过魔药的炼制必须严格按照课本过程！卡罗先生，你们又擅自加了什么进去？！”

“我没——”

“不管是什么，我都不得不为此扣去斯莱特林的5分。现在，你们去医疗翼找庞弗雷夫人！”

格兰芬多的人群里顿时哄笑一片。

这是第一次，斯莱特林在魔药课上收获的不是加分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]私设，假定霍格沃茨有不少单独的炼制室，但是低年级必须征得教授同意，高年级只需要报备使用时间即可——总觉得放任低年级学生自己熬魔药也太危险了点。  
[2]参考wiki，蝙蝠脾脏、河豚眼睛和干荨麻是二年级肿胀药剂的主材料，但是考虑到SS不方便在教授眼皮底下炼制超出一年级的药水+河豚眼睛很贵，所以他考虑改变初级药水的配方，让错误炼制形成的药水增加其他效果，类似恶作剧性质。  
[3]参考亲时代的黑魔法防御课进度，一年级前期还没有涉及任何保护性质的咒语。


	10. 第十章

对于丢失学院分这件事，斯莱特林的反应要比他设想得大得多。

当天晚上，当西弗勒斯一如既往地踩着月光踏进公共休息室的大门，众人齐齐转来的视线差点让他倒退出去——除入学的那天以外，他第一次在公共休息室见到那么多高年级生。他感觉自己整个神经都紧绷起来了，藏在长袍袖子里的手抓紧了魔杖，脑子里下意识闪现出不同的逃跑方案。好在没等他有所行动，那些个高年级就一同将视线移了回去，重新聚焦于人群中心的某个地方。

显然他们的重点并不在他的身上，这让他松了口气。他在门口处踟蹰了会儿，终究还是没能抵抗心底的好奇，向着人群围绕的地方走近了几步，然后顺着旁边人的视线一同朝里看去。

惊讶但不出意料地，他看见了卢修斯·马尔福。

不同于以往的冷漠或者随性，此刻的斯莱特林级长看上去要严肃得多——并不是类似麦格教授的那种严肃，他只是坐在椅子上，随手把玩着自己的魔杖，但周身沉郁的气息，和偶尔抬眼撇来的视线却能清晰地让人感知到他的不悦。

而他面前僵立着的两人也相当眼熟，正是此前一直针对西弗勒斯，然后在今天因“操作不当”而将自己送进医疗室的那两个一年级生。

“也许我该欢迎你们的**光荣**归来。”卢修斯语气冰冷地说道，“卡罗先生，作为开学以来第一个被魔药学教授扣分的斯莱特林，你的勇气令人惊叹。”

西弗勒斯注意到其中一人的身形明显僵住了。他又盯着看了一会，总算在脑海里将对方的形象和姓名对上了号。

“不是我们做的！”卡罗有些激动地比划着手说道，“我确定我没放过！它突然就炸开了，一定是有人——”

“我不关心过程，卡罗先生，”卢修斯淡淡打断了对方的话，“因为你们的失误，斯拉格霍恩教授不得不亲自扣掉了斯莱特林的分数，这就是我需要知道的全部。”

卡罗不甘心地止住了说话，脸色像是因愤怒而涨得通红。他急促地喘着气，几秒后，才“嘁”了声，用看似自言自语却并不轻微的声音抱怨道：“……都怪那个该死的泥巴种！”

西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，意识到这个名词正是对他的代称——老实说，在习惯了数不清的攻击魔法和陷阱之后，这些奇怪的绰号反而成了他最能无视的那个——这让他下意识又回想了一遍魔药课上自己的操作，确认自己没有任何露馅的地方，这才安心地将注意力重新放回到眼前的场景中。

“噤声，卡罗先生，”卢修斯皱起了眉，不知道是因为对方的顶撞还是用词本身，“我不在乎你们怎么处理内部的小矛盾——前提是你们做得没那么愚蠢。”灰蓝色的眼睛瞥了面前的两人一眼，“在魔药课上失败，让一群格兰芬多看笑话，你们还觉得挺自豪的呢？”

也许是错觉，西弗勒斯总觉得对方有那么一瞬也和他对上了视线，像是清楚地知道他做了什么似的——他并不意外有人会猜到是他做的，毕竟那两个蠢货对他的排斥从不曾遮掩过——但他同样确信对方不会点破。就像艾琳说的，_如果没有人知道，那就什么都没发生__。_更何况这只是源于一年级的**小**纠纷，恐怕没有哪个斯莱特林会无聊到插手这个。

当然，下次他会记得避开魔药课。

“要我说，你会不会太小心了，马尔福？”围观的其中一个高年级突然开口说道，西弗勒斯注意到那张有些眼熟的长脸上满是不屑，“不过是扣了点分，这有什么好在意的？至于格兰芬多，那些个玷污了血统的——”

“慎言。”卢修斯挑着眉，再次打断道，“注意你的言行，多霍洛夫先生。想想我们新校长的立场——让他知道你对非纯血统巫师的实际态度并不是什么明智的选择。”

多霍洛夫的表情却更不满了，“所以你害怕了？害怕那个亲近麻瓜种的家伙？”

“也许你该对我们的现任校长保留最基本的尊敬，鉴于你多少还得在这里呆上几年。至于我，我有我的理由，多霍洛夫，遗憾的是你还不够资格让我有心情解释。”

“不想解释，还是不敢？”多霍洛夫的语气听上去轻蔑极了，“到现在你还指望做个两边讨好的懦夫吗，马尔福？”

“现在和以前又有什么区别呢，多霍洛夫？”卢修斯不紧不慢地说道，“噢原谅我差点忘了今天的目的。我正是来告诉你——和其他所有人——记着自己的身份，无论是过去还是**现在**，你都**只是**一个霍格沃茨的在校生，只需要做好你**该做**的事情。”灰蓝色的眼睛再次扫过身前这一张张面孔，将每个人的反应记在心底。

“这是你的意思？”多霍洛夫像是压抑着愤怒，“我凭什么要听你的？”

“有趣的问题。让我想想……斯莱特林的级长身份？明显比你高贵的家族血统？或者……”卢修斯从座位上走到多霍洛夫身旁，用只有最内圈的人才听得到的音量低声说道，“你所想的那位大人的指令？”他后退一步，重新接上话题，“你可以随意选择。”

“这不可能！”多霍洛夫下意识反驳道。

“你大可以质疑，”灰蓝色的眼睛里看不出任何情绪，“但我不会更改我的指令。”

* * *

“你今天很奇怪，卢修斯。”亚斯兰·扎比尼把双手放在脑后，边走边说道。

“是吗？”卢修斯随口应着，像是毫不意外好友会发问似的。

“离学院杯的结算时间还远，往常你可不会有心情关注一年级的扣分情况，”亚斯兰耸了耸肩，“别告诉我你真打算**好好**承担级长的职责了。”

“就不能是吗？”

“恐怕我宁可相信你看上了某个一年级。”亚斯兰摊手。

他跟着卢修斯一同步入独属于级长的寝室，直等到对方布好防窃听的咒语后，这才正色道；“所以是发生了什么？还是你接到了新的指令？你特地召集了纯血统的高年级，不可能只是为了吓唬那两个一年级。”

卢修斯背靠着桌子站定，像是在思考怎么回答。过了片刻，才斟酌着说道：“也许你有注意过，邓布利多今年在霍格沃茨出现的次数并不少——确切的说，要比**去年**高得多。”

“去年？”亚斯兰的神情因特地被强调的时间而逐渐变得凝重，“你的意思是？”

“是的，战争。”卢修斯挥动魔杖为对方移来了座椅，“去年，巨人族突然向巫师界发起战争，受此影响，邓布利多几乎全年在前线奔波，霍格沃茨的相应课程不是取消就是转由其他教授接替。然而今年，他甚至有心情出现在霍格莫德[1]。”

“所以战争不再是他唯一需要在意的事情。”顿了顿，亚斯兰迟疑着问道，“如果我没理解错的话，这对**那位**来说恐怕不是什么好的消息。”

“的确如此。巨人族的失败已经可以预见，从我父亲忙碌的行踪来看，那位正试图寻找更多的盟友加入。”卢修斯没有多说，很快就把话题拉了回来，“但这目前都与我们无关。我父亲传达的意思是，我们必须要彻底隐藏自己的立场，避免引起邓布利多的注意。”

“所以毕业前我们都得像个正常的学生那样？”理解目前所处的情形之后，亚斯兰的情绪反而放松了下来，戏谑道，“打魁地奇、争学院分、谈一场校园恋爱？总不会还需要对格兰芬多微笑吧？”

“只需要像个正常的斯莱特林，”卢修斯随手朝好友丢了个变色咒，说道，“没人会指望我们和格兰芬多友好相处。不屑、争吵甚至打架才是常态——只要不太过分。”

“嘿！你明知道那只是个玩笑，”亚斯兰敏捷地躲过咒语。当他重新坐回到椅子上，却像是突然想到什么似的，开口说道，“不过我们学院还真有个不一样的，一个和格兰芬多做朋友的斯莱特林？”

卢修斯挑眉：“西弗勒斯·斯内普？”

“据说是在入校前就认识的麻瓜种……你连名字都知道了？”亚斯兰故意装出惊讶的表情。

“恕我提醒，分院仪式你并没有请假，甚至就在前排。”

“那他一定没有好看到让我记住的程度，”亚斯兰习惯性地接道。然而话音刚落，他就意识到自己再次偏离了话题，忙咳了声，正色道，“更重要的是，当时你交给我的任务是观察前排高年级的反应（而不是新生）。让我想想……是最后坐下的那个？不知名的姓氏，不出彩的相貌，更不主动参与社交，就像是……麻瓜血统？”

“也许。”

“是的，血统不显却被你友好欢迎甚至能坐在你旁边的那一个，”亚斯兰自我肯定般点点头，“那瞬间好几人的脸色都变了——说真的，你是怎么想到利用他来试探那几个家族的？这主意好极了。”

“我可不会提前猜到分院帽的安排，亚斯兰，”——他只是碰巧提前撞见了某个分院目标明确的黑发少年。卢修斯轻描淡写地带过了话题，“而且分院帽也不会让一个麻瓜种进入斯莱特林。”——或者说，也不会有哪个麻瓜出身的巫师想要进入斯莱特林。

“所以……混血？”亚斯兰挑眉，“你早就猜到了。”

“这并不难判断。”

“却什么都没说？”亚斯兰有些好奇地说道。但马上他就意识到自己又问了个愚蠢的问题：没有人会好心到主动干涉别人的生活，毕竟——

“这是斯莱特林。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]1970年第一次巫师战争开始，1971年SS等人入校；霍格莫德对应的是卢平的尖叫棚屋，但卢修斯不清楚细节。


	11. 第十一章

虽然在无意间撞上了一出阵仗不小的会议，也似乎从中听到了高年级的斯莱特林们对后半学期的新规划（尽管他并没有听懂），但西弗勒斯的生活却没有多大的改变。他仍旧需要小心那些铺在暗处的陷阱，也仍旧需要顶着众多不满的目光和莉莉一起拿到魔药课的加分，唯一有所转变的是那些扰人的手段总算学会了避开上课时间。而当习惯了这样的节奏，再忽略掉个别格兰芬多的无聊把戏，霍格沃茨的生活竟是难得地平静了下来。

于此相对的是学校里的活动开始变得频繁。图书馆里的自习人数不断减少，原本就不愿意埋在书里的莉莉更是几天不见人影。在周围低年级生强压激动的讨论声里，西弗勒斯总算拼凑出了这些人兴奋的原因——魁地奇比赛。

这是项他难以理解的运动。

一群人骑着扫帚被几个球追着跑，或者追着几个球跑，努力让自己在打到球的同时不被球打到。说实话他并不能理解这其中的乐趣所在，在几次飞行课之后，他甚至已经把自己对这门课程的要求降到了“合格”，并且不打算花时间精进。但莉莉却感兴趣极了，她几乎旁观了格兰芬多队伍的每一次练习，然后坚持不懈地向他灌输这项运动的精彩魅力和格兰芬多队的优秀——这就是为什么他会在决赛的这天一脸阴沉地出现在斯莱特林的观众席上。

梅林知道他有多么想回到图书馆看完那本资料，但莉莉就坐在对面的格兰芬多席上盯着他——距离的阻隔丝毫没能削弱这股视线的威力，甚至连女孩的笑容在他看来都透着“你敢提前溜走试试”的危险含义——他犹豫了很久，最终还是放弃了挑战好友的脾气。

又过了几分钟，霍琦夫人的哨声响起，示意双方队员走到场地中央的位置集中。同时，其他打算观看比赛的学生也开始在看台聚集，慢慢地，球场外一圈的看台都挤满了人，西弗勒斯被后面上来的人群拥挤着不断往前，直到抓住最前方的护栏才让自己站稳了下来。他随意打量着面前的球场，注意到在场地的边缘处，某个熟悉的浅金色身影跟斯莱特林队的队长像在说着什么，直等到霍琦夫人再次吹哨催促比赛人员入场，他才转身朝看台走来。几秒钟后，被迫挤在看台第一排通道旁的西弗勒斯直接和刚从通道上来的卢修斯打了个照面——对方挑起一边的眉毛，仿佛在惊讶他竟然会离开实验室似的——他张了张口，下意识想要说些什么，但卢修斯随即微微侧过头看了眼比赛场地（又或者是对面的格兰芬多看台？），就换成一副了然的表情，朝他点了下头，就走向了后方早已预留好的位置。

‘这是什么意思？’西弗勒斯紧皱着眉，完全无法理解对方莫名其妙的表情变化。

哨声再次响起，两支队伍连同霍琦夫人一齐飞到空中，宣告着比赛的开始，也让西弗勒斯彻底打消了回去的念头——就像莉莉说的，只不过是一场比赛，用不了多长时间，他想。

“……斯莱特林的蒙太率先抢到了鬼飞球，他正朝球门柱冲去——遭到了格兰芬多两人的夹击——他一个俯冲——漂亮的动作，但是很遗憾，没有逃出这个包围圈。球被格兰芬多队的罗宾斯截击，他开始往斯莱特林的球门柱飞了——连续闪过两个人，不得不说这位三年级生的加入的确为格兰芬多队增加了不少胜率——等等他转头说了什么？看起来像是在挑衅——这可不是什么好主意，别忘了去年的惨痛经历——噢好吧，现在他该想起来了，可怜的罗宾斯又一次被游走球击中了脑袋——斯莱特林的普赛顺势抢回了鬼飞球，在其他队员的掩护下相当轻松地绕开了游走球和守门员，斯莱特林再次得分……”[1]

西弗勒斯并不熟悉两支队伍中的任何面孔，也不了解详细的魁地奇比赛规则，不过这次的解说员恰好轮到拉文克劳，相对平静的叙述方式反而让他能够勉强跟上比赛的节奏。只是比赛的队员都飞得很高，即便是站在第一排的他都没办法看清空中的细节，更别提把解说提到的名字与实际人物对上号——现在他知道为什么莉莉会带着望远镜来了——他只能借助衣服的颜色分辨出不同学院的队员。

不知道过了多长时间，在格兰芬多的个别队员被游走球撞到好几次之后，斯莱特林的找球手终于抓住了金色飞贼，比赛结束，银青色的看台上发出一阵欢呼。

等到人群散去，西弗勒斯走下台跟莉莉汇合，两人一同朝食堂走去。他看了眼闷闷不乐的红发女巫，克制着没让自己对比赛结果的欣喜表现得太过明显。

“太过分了，”身旁传来莉莉嘟囔的声音，“游走球明显不正常。”

西弗勒斯重新回想了一遍比赛的画面，并不理解莉莉所谓的“不正常”指的是什么。但莉莉像是知道他不清楚比赛规则似的，很快就开口解释道：“我是说，你不觉得游走球砸到格兰芬多队的次数多得不正常吗？”

“……我没注意，”或许是有点多，他想，“难道不是他们自己没躲开吗?”

“每次都是关键时刻被砸到，然后斯莱特林就把鬼飞球抢走了，每一次！这根本不合理，哪有这么巧的事！”

“是格兰芬多的失误**才**让斯莱特林抓住了机会，”西弗勒斯纠正道，游走球向来都有很强的攻击性，即使被砸到也是正常的事，“显然是格兰芬多队自己不够优秀，我听说去年他们也输了。”

“我看过他们**每一场**练习！我**确信**他们有这个能力！”莉莉看上去更生气了，“而且我问过了，去年也是这样，斯莱特林的击球手直接用游走球攻击，有个追球手甚至因此撞伤了手臂！”

“但这是规则允许的，”西弗勒斯依旧不明白好友生气的原因，魁地奇在他看来本就是充满了危险性的运动，受伤自然是可以预见的情形之一，“既然霍琦夫人没有阻止——”

“难道那就是正确的吗？”莉莉有些激动地打断道，“这只是一项运动，他们却用它来伤人！那些阴险的斯莱——”

“但是格兰芬多队的击球手也这么做了不是吗？”西弗勒斯下意识反驳道，“只是被闪躲了。要我说他们的动作没什么区别，但是有的人躲过了，有的人没有，于是就成了你看到的样子——所以他们输了，不是吗。”

“不是的，输是因为——”莉莉比划着手想要解释。

“因为他们还不够强。”他毫不犹豫地说道。

“……”女孩的脚步瞬间就停下了。

注意到身旁的脚步声不再响起，西弗勒斯有些不明所以地转过身，就见红发的好友正皱着脸，绿色的眼眸里透着复杂的情绪，像是并不赞同却不知道该怎么反驳他似的。

“这就是你的想法吗，西弗勒斯？”

“我——”西弗勒斯张了张口，想要给出肯定的回复，却因为红发女巫的眼神而迟疑了，最终，他还是换了说辞：“我们都不了解真相不是吗？——我是说，这毕竟是巫师界的游戏，有它自己的规则。”

“……也许你是对的，”仿佛过了许久，才听到女孩语气低落的回答，“我们走吧。”

西弗勒斯松了口气，点头应道：“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]此处的姓氏借用了子时代的，请当做是他们的上一辈


	12. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【上篇·相识·完】  
主要是合理化（瞎编）一下为什么一年级能跟七年级认识，下一章大概会直接跳到五年级写。

自那场关于魁地奇的小争论之后，像是为了证明什么似的，莉莉一头扎进了图书馆的魁地奇分区里。从《神奇的魁地奇球》到《魁地奇的规则变迁》，若不是霍格沃茨规定一年级生不能参加魁地奇球队，西弗勒斯毫不怀疑莉莉会选择亲自加入球队来验证她的想法。幸运的是红发的女巫似乎忘记了此前西弗勒斯关于“强弱”的言论，这让西弗勒斯多少松了口气——倒不是觉得自己的理念有错，只是有种模糊的感觉告诉他，莉莉并不会认同他的观念，甚至可能会引起不小的争执。或许是莉莉对此也有着类似的直觉，在之后的交谈里，他们仍然会在图书馆“巧遇”，却都默契地回避了相关话题。  
某天下午，说是去找书的红发女巫两手空空地小跑回来，一把拉过西弗勒斯对面的椅子坐下，一脸神秘地探头，左右扫视了一圈，低声说道：“你听说过禁书区吗，西弗勒斯？”  
正在抄录的手顿了顿，西弗勒斯抬眼，有些不明所以地看着她，“当然，在进图书馆的第一天，平斯夫人就提醒过，未经允许不得擅自进入禁书区。”  
“我刚刚路过的时候，平斯夫人正大发雷霆，”莉莉像是对此好奇极了，话语里满是克制不住的兴奋，“据说是几个拉文克劳做了些什么，试图闯入禁书区。”  
“拉文克劳？”西弗勒斯惊讶地看向莉莉，干脆把笔放下了，“我还以为只有格兰芬多能干出这种事呢。”  
“嘿！你又来了！”莉莉双手撑着桌面站起来，瞪了西弗勒斯一眼，“麦格教授说过格兰芬多是勇敢而不是鲁莽，别总说的好像我们不思考一样。”  
“显然——”顶着绿眼睛里几乎要喷火的目光，西弗勒斯悻悻地把即将出口的讽刺咽了回去，“平斯夫人的警告从来不是说说而已，禁书区的探测魔法可没这么容易躲过。”  
像是勉强接受了西弗勒斯的“解释”，莉莉跟着把话题顺了下去：“是的，所以刚刚被逮住的那几个正被平斯夫人大声训斥，说要给他们严厉的处罚。”  
“看起来拉文克劳也不都聪明。”  
“就像格兰芬多也不都是你想的那样，”趁机扳回一局的莉莉在内心小小得瑟了一会儿，然后抢在西弗勒斯反驳前忙转移了话题，“但这更有趣了不是吗？能让拉文克劳都心动的禁区书，你不好奇里面有什么吗？”  
——当然好奇。  
低年级的学生必须要教授签字同意才能借阅禁书区的书籍，这就意味着书里面的内容并不容易掌握，至少在划分这些书的人眼里，它们需要被谨慎使用——换句话说，禁书区的知识会有更强的攻击性——而这正是他最渴望的。

“恐怕不会有你需要的魁地奇。”但他只是这么回道。  
“但一定有你想要的。”  
黑色的眼睛闪了闪，没有说话。  
“我找旁边的高年级们打听了一下，”莉莉骄傲地扬了扬下巴，继续说道：“他们告诉我里面有《强力药剂》[1]，我猜你会喜欢这个。”  
“魔药学。”西弗勒斯的眼睛亮起来了。他始终觉得现在所能查阅到的魔药炼制配方都偏于温和，尽管也很有趣，但总像是缺了些什么。魔药学不应该只能用来治愈，或是一些恶作剧似的小手段，它该更富有攻击性——毫无疑问，禁书区会给他答案。  
但他最终说出口的是另一个回复：“不，不会只有魔药学。”  
“当然，里面据说什么学科都有。像是魔咒学的《咒语之书》，好像还有叫做《黑魔法》什么的——听起来就不怎么好——我想我们肯定用不到它，就没有仔细问。”  
西弗勒斯垂下眼，装作继续在翻阅手中资料的样子，说道：“不管怎么说，教授们都不会同意我们借这些书的。”  
莉莉跟着叹了口气：“等我们成了高年级，也许麦格教授会同意的。”  
西弗勒斯脑中闪过麦格教授那张严肃的面孔，对好友的乐观持否定意见。或许《强力药剂》还有教授能够签字同意，但他真正想要借阅的书籍绝不会那么容易。斯拉格霍恩教授看似好说话，在关键问题上却一向谨慎，通过教授的签字来借阅这一方案对他来说并不可行。而除此之外，能够进入禁书区的就只有——  
“或者等我成了格兰芬多的级长，就可以自由借阅了[2]！”充满活力的女声响起。

* * *

这并不是他第一次产生这个念头。事实上，早在莉莉提起这件事之前，这个念头就已经在他脑海里盘旋了数次。它或许源自艾琳曾经的随口一提，然后在每一次的黑魔法防御课上都被反复强化。  
魔药学是他最喜欢且擅长的学科——几乎所有人都这么认为——是的，当然，他没打算否认这个，但“杀伤力最强的魔法，一定是黑魔法”（艾琳语）。而在霍格沃茨的课程设置里，唯一和它搭边的就只有《黑魔法防御课》。这门以防御魔法为主的课程，通常会在背景知识的介绍里提及所针对的攻击性黑魔法类型，算是新生认识黑魔法的主要方式。但不知道为什么，他们现在的黑魔法防御课教授时常请假，仅有的几堂课也多是跟高年级合并教学——具体表现为高年级分组对抗，低年级负责围观[3]——很难说有什么实质性的学习成果。而对西弗勒斯来说，这几次“实践课”的最大作用就是让他知道了“先发制人”的重要性，以及，谁是斯莱特林学院（高年级）中黑魔法防御术最强的那一个。

并不难猜，不是吗？

事实上，这正是他现在一边熬制着除草魔药，一边分神想着怎么顺其自然地开启话题的原因——显然后者比前者要难办的多。  
灰色的烟雾从坩埚中缓缓升起，在顺时针的三圈半搅拌之后转为浅灰。随后的步骤并没多少技术含量，也让西弗勒斯得以安心思考身后那抹浅金色存在的理由。  
他不知道为什么在距离斯拉格霍恩教授的授意许久后的现在，这个人还固守在这间炼制室里；也不知道为什么在几次的询问之后，他的任务开始变成炼制对方所提供的（也不知道是哪个年级的）魔药配方；更不知道为什么身后目光中的审视意味越来越浓，就像一条饱腹的蛇锁定着他的下一个猎物。  
他只能据此推测对方有想要从他身上获得的东西——但真的可能吗？那可是马尔福——而他希望这样东西足以交换他所需要的那个。

他试着像莉莉那样自然地从天气、食物、课程，或者其他任何事情开启一次对话，但失败了。  
“怎么才能学到更高深的魔法？”他最终干巴巴地问道。  
“嗯、嗯？”像是被他突然的发声吓到似的，卢修斯疑惑地反问。  
“我是说，怎么才能学到更厉害的魔法，”西弗勒斯抿了抿唇，尽可能让自己的声音听上去更镇定些，“就像你在黑魔法防御课上做的那样。”  
背后的灼烧感越发强烈，他猜灰蓝色的眼睛一定眯起来了——那是他思考时的常见动作。  
不知道过了多久，他听见身后的声音不紧不慢地响起：“自然是每个年级固定开设的《黑魔法防御课》。”  
西弗勒斯在心底叹了口气，他就知道会这样，“你是指用七年的时间来等教授指导怎么看懂书上的文字？恐怕自学还快些。”  
他怀疑自己听到了卢修斯的嗤笑声，“那么，平斯夫人会很乐意为你提供课外的魔法知识。”  
“包括禁书区？”  
西弗勒斯控制着让坩埚里的液体汇聚到瓶内，然后挥动魔杖让它们飘到身后的桌子上去。  
“你要的除草剂，”他转身朝对方说道，“我猜平斯夫人没那么乐意。”  
“你想看禁书区？”卢修斯挑起一边的眉毛，“魔药学的？”  
“不，”阴沉的眼眸里是少见的坚定，“是黑魔法。”  
卢修斯的眉毛扬得更高了，灰蓝色的眼睛紧盯着他，像在评估他话语的真实性。  
西弗勒斯顿了顿，补充道；“或者说，攻击性足够强的魔法。”  
“你想要学习——”卢修斯组织了下语言，“更具攻击性的魔法，为什么？对绝大部分巫师而言，霍格沃茨的课程内容足以应付日常所需。”  
“也许吧，”他撇了撇嘴，“我可不觉得光靠躲避能让我安全度过七年。”漆黑的瞳孔里透出某种狂热的信念，“攻击才是最好的防御。”  
“精准的判断，”卢修斯微调了下坐姿，双手指尖轻触，像是终于把这段对话听了进去，“所以，你找我的目的是……？”  
“一个交易，”抵着桌面的左手不自觉收拢，西弗勒斯勉强控制着不让自己移开视线，“我需要有人提前教会我实战性的魔法。”  
卢修斯偏了下头：“我以为你会选择……你的母亲？我猜她也出自斯莱特林。”  
“你怎么会——”西弗勒斯惊讶极了，他从未和任何人说过艾琳的事，而莉莉恐怕也不会有机会跟卢修斯对话。  
“只是一点印象，”卢修斯用左手撑着下巴，像是在回忆似的说道，“那个陪你来火车站的女士，有着强烈的斯莱特林出身的印记。[4]”灰蓝色的眼睛再次看向他，“我猜她的家族成员也多半出自斯莱特林？”  
“我不清楚，”西弗勒斯把视线移向墙壁，他很想给予肯定的答复，他当然也希望艾琳的家族足够厉害，但事实上，“母亲没说过这个。”  
“唔……”卢修斯理解般的点了点头，“所以她没有教过你类似的魔法？”  
西弗勒斯皱起眉，并不怎么想要回忆起托比亚相关的任何记忆，“有人……不喜欢这些。”  
“不管怎么说，和一个马尔福做交易可不容易，”也许是从他的反应中了解了什么，卢修斯相当干脆地转移了话题，“你确定你能担负得起相应的代价？”  
“我不确定，”西弗勒斯重新看向卢修斯，“但我猜你坐在这儿不是因为斯拉格霍恩教授的命令。”  
“所以？”  
“除了魔药炼制，我想不出你能从我这拿到什么——所以我赌你会同意这笔交易。”  
“有趣的推断，” 卢修斯没有正面回应，只是再次挑眉，“但恕我提醒，斯内普先生，你只是一个一年级——即使你的魔药学天分的确优秀，那也不足以打动我做这笔交易。”  
“但我不会永远是一年级，”西弗勒斯想也不想地回道。也许是因为在脑中模拟过许多次类似的对话，等这段质疑真实发生的时候，他反倒没那么紧张了，“斯拉格霍恩教授说过‘很多事情他不方便插手’，我不知道具体是什么，但我相信你会需要一个新的魔药大师。”  
笑意收起，斯莱特林的级长以一种他难以解读的谨慎目光紧盯着他。气氛一度凝滞，在漫长的沉默对视里，西弗勒斯感觉自己的后背快被汗浸透了。

“我得说，一次性把底牌全掀开可不是谈判的好主意，”过了许久，熟悉的优雅声调才再次响起，气氛回归正常，也让西弗勒斯松了口气，“但你说的没错，魔药大师到哪里都会受欢迎。马尔福家族名下的魔药店不少，我们的确需要更多相应的人才——我想我们可以签订一份明确的协议。”  
“是、”西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，像是才从刚才的对峙中回过神来，“是的、当然。”  
然后他就看着某个马尔福快速（从不知道哪里）拿出了一份协议书递给他，上面清楚地写着他们此次的谈判内容。等他们两人都签完字之后，卷轴自动收起，飞到了卢修斯的袖中。  
这一切都发生得那么迅速，等西弗勒斯最终反应过来的时候，有着浅金色长发的身影已经收好了那份协议，起身冲他点了点头，说道：“合作愉快，西弗勒斯。”  
“……”西弗勒斯皱着眉，感觉有哪里不太对劲，但很快，他就被卢修斯的下一句问话拉去了注意力。  
“我有些好奇，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯居高临下地看着他，“如果你只是要学习黑魔法的话，一个即将毕业的斯莱特林似乎算不上最优的选择。”  
“或许，”西弗勒斯有些不自在地转身向门口走去，“但和一个马尔福相比，我倾向于不做次要的选择。”  
当他的手握住门把，他听见身后传来愉悦的轻笑声。

“我说过吗，西弗勒斯？欢迎来到斯莱特林。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
[1]按照原著，这本书在禁书区；  
[2]私设：参考原著描述，哈利四年级仍需要教授签字，但是赫敏和里德尔似乎可以直接翻书看，故设定级长可以自由借阅，其他人只能通过教授签字的许可借取指定的书籍；  
[3]私设：参考洛哈特的决斗俱乐部，同时假定教授可以自由决定授课方式及内容；  
[4]私设：假定普林斯不是特别有权势的家族，艾琳嫁给麻瓜的新闻也没多少人还记得。所以卢修斯的这几句话，信or不信请自由心证。


	13. 第十三章

那是一个阴沉的上午，天色灰暗到无论发生什么都不会让人觉得稀奇。消息传来的时候他正在做早餐——或者该叫做午餐？随便什么——以免托比亚醉醺醺地回来时会因为饿肚子而大发雷霆。在往常，早餐都是艾琳负责的，但那天有些奇怪，一直到临近中午，他也没看到托比亚回来。反而是艾琳先一步走进厨房，脸色惨白地对他说：“托比亚……出了点事，我们得去个地方，西弗勒斯。”

很难形容那是种怎样的心情，在过去的十几年里他无数次咒骂过托比亚的死亡，而当这一刻突然真实地发生在眼前的时候，他竟没有多大的欣喜——当然，也没有艾琳那样的悲伤。他或许曾奢望过那个男人的关心，但在一次次毒打之后，这种期待就转为了怨恨。他憎恶那个男人酗酒归来时的暴戾，憎恶他失败的人生，更憎恶他留给他的那一半血液——他始终相信如果没有托比亚的那部分麻瓜血统，他本可以更厉害些。但当他陪着艾琳走完了所有的流程，他惊讶地发现他看着那个男人的遗体，平静得就像在看一个陌生人，一个凑巧和他有着相同姓氏的陌生人。[1]

八月底，艾琳一如既往地送他到九又四分之三车站。临上车前，他注意到艾琳的嘴唇几度开合，像在挣扎着想对他说些什么。  
“怎么了，母亲？”他最终忍不住问道。  
“你——”艾琳看了他好一会儿，才微摇了摇头，“没事，只是确认一下你的圣诞假期安排。”  
“大概会跟以前一样在学校，”西弗勒斯说完就犹豫了下，“如果你需要——”  
“不、我不需要，”艾琳想也不想地打断了他的话，“和以前一样就行，不用特地回来。”  
“但——”  
“你该上车了，西弗勒斯。”艾琳最后看了西弗勒斯一眼，没等他说话，就头也不回地离开了车站。  
尽管对艾琳的态度有些莫名，但火车即将发动，西弗勒斯还是先去找了一间空包厢坐下，决定等放假的时候再写信询问——噢是的，这是另一个值得庆祝的好消息，他终于可以给艾琳写信而不用担心托比亚了！——唯一的问题在于他还缺一只送信的猫头鹰，但这总是有办法解决的，他想。

* * *

“打扰，”有人敲了敲包厢的门，然后推开，“我想你不介意多个人？”那人上下打量了一眼包厢，眼神里满是嫌弃，却还是一边说着一边在西弗勒斯的对面坐了下来。  
西弗勒斯有些惊讶地抬头看了那人一眼：黑色的头发——托布莱克和波特的福，这个颜色在他这都要成贬义词了，脸上是和斯莱特林的大部分人如出一辙的高傲表情，五官的组合称不上十分英俊，但对西弗勒斯而言却略显眼熟，这让他更困惑了。  
自从他开始掌握黑魔法之后，斯莱特林的学生对他的确和缓了许多，个别挑衅的也都在被他痛击一顿后学会了容忍，总体来说大家相处得还算愉快。但不管怎么说，通常不会有人会选择坐在有他在的地方——无论是餐厅、教室还是火车的包厢——更别说还是一个布莱克。  
“雷古勒斯·布莱克。”对面的男孩主动朝他打了声招呼。  
“……西弗勒斯·斯内普。”他回道。  
“或许你认识我。”那个男孩说道，下巴依旧微扬着。  
西弗勒斯忍不住翻了一个白眼——他见过太多类似的说话姿态，而显然容忍某一个人就已经是他的极限了——语气嘲讽地说道：“您希望我说什么？‘噢当然，伟大的布莱克家族无人不晓？’”  
毫无疑问，他知道这个男孩。或者说，斯莱特林没有人不知道他的。在他哥哥“富有创造性”地选择了格兰芬多之后，紧跟着入学的又一个布莱克自然也受到了关注。即使是西弗勒斯，在听到这个名字的时候都忍不住分神去听了一下他的分院结果——当然是斯莱特林——算得上是毫不意外的结局，只是多少让人有些遗憾。好多人都盼望着他能跟他哥哥一样再来个“奇迹”，好让自己的住校生涯有些不一样的谈资。可惜事与愿违，小布莱克相当布莱克式地选择了布莱克该去的学院，想来后续的进展也和其他布莱克没什么两样。所以在分院结束之后，西弗勒斯就再没听到过对方的任何信息。而在他五年级的现在，这个布莱克却主动坐到了他的对面。  
“你——”少年的脸色瞬间难看了起来。  
“如果你只是想炫耀，建议出门换个包厢。”他没什么兴趣地打断道。  
出乎意料地，黑发少年虽然满脸不悦，却还是坚持坐在他的对面，时不时用（以为很小心其实特别明显的）眼神扫向他，一副“我有事情要说你快点问我”的模样。西弗勒斯把脸转向窗外，并不打算给予眼神。  
最终，对面的少年还是没沉住气，在桌子上丢下一封信，说道：“有人托我带给你的。”  
西弗勒斯立刻转回了视线，左手迅速把信拿起，右手举着魔杖仔细检查了一遍。  
“我没开过，”雷古勒斯撇了撇嘴，“上面有保密魔法。”  
西弗勒斯将信将疑地收起了信，盯着对方问道：“为什么是你？”  
“作为古老的纯血统家族，布莱克和马尔福家族的关系还不错，”雷古勒斯用下巴点了点那封信，“我拜托了他一些事情，代价就是这个，”少年上下打量了他一眼，“虽然我还是不明白你有什么好值得关注的。”  
“或许比只能起到猫头鹰作用的人好些。”西弗勒斯习惯性反驳道。小布莱克的语气听起来就像是在为他所受到的关注而不满似的，但那不是很奇怪吗？他从不记得自己受到过除了排挤以外的任何关注和期待。  
雷古勒斯的胸口急剧起伏，最终还是克制住了没有爆发，只是瞪了他一眼，“随你怎么说，反正我一定会比你先见到The Lord。”  
“The Lord？”这是个他没听过的称谓。  
“黑魔王（The Dark Lord），”雷古勒斯的表情逐渐变得疑惑，“他没告诉你这个？”  
“他提过，”事实上并没有，“但他没说过你会知道。”西弗勒斯面不改色地说道。

但很快他就为自己的回复而后悔了。  
或许是他在说谎一途上颇有天赋，又或许是小布莱克先生对这一话题过于热衷，总之，在他说完这句话之后，他立刻就被少年划到了“知情人”的范畴。原本高傲的表情中透出狂热，他不得不忍受了一路少年对所谓的“黑魔王”的疯狂崇拜和吹捧，直到火车抵达霍格沃茨。

像是打开了什么开关一样，自从他在火车上听说了黑魔王之后，他开始频繁地听到这个名词。斯莱特林的公共休息室，上课前的教室，餐厅……他总能听到有人窃窃私语，隐秘而广泛地流传着黑魔王的事迹。当然，跟他说得最多的人还是雷古勒斯——是的，他都开始被要求直呼小布莱克先生的名字了——他就像一个忠实的追捧者，坚持不懈地在每次吃饭的时候坐到西弗勒斯旁边，低声冲他说着黑魔王的伟大理念，然后以“我一定会在你之前加入”作为固定收尾。

等到下一次周末，他按照信中所写的时间，直接到达位于霍格莫德一角的“马尔福药店[2]”内时，他终于忍不住问道：“为什么你从没提过‘黑魔王’？”  
卢修斯只是挑了挑眉，像是对他的问题毫不意外，“现在斯莱特林开始谈起这个了？”  
“为什么你会知道是斯莱特林？”  
“显然在你附近还能知道主人存在的只会是斯莱特林，”卢修斯示意西弗勒斯跟他往更里间走去，“考虑到你惨不忍睹的交际状况，总不可能是你的麻瓜女朋友。”  
“莉莉？她只是我的朋友，”西弗勒斯不明白自己为什么会解释这个，“是雷古勒斯。”  
“我该想到的，”卢修斯耸了耸肩，“你总是不能对一个狂热信徒有过高的期待。”  
“所以那是谁？为什么你叫他‘主人’？斯莱特林的传闻是真的吗？你都做了什么？”西弗勒斯从不知道自己能有这么多的问题——或者说，他从不知道自己敢向卢修斯提这么多问题。  
意外的是卢修斯在思考后的确给出了解释：“伏地魔——通常我们会称呼他为黑魔王——是斯莱特林的正统继承人，也是我见过对黑魔法掌握最深的人。至于我，”卢修斯借着脱下外袍的动作侧过身去，“你可以认为我在为他工作。”  
“为什——”  
“你总会知道的，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯挥了挥手中的魔杖，“但在那之前，我们得先完成今天的教学。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]私设，官方并未给出托比亚的具体死亡时间。  
[2]即“Malfoy's Apothecary”，源于wiki上的考据，Lucius在HP7上的电影里喝的红酒的标签显示，酒的制造商是Malfoy's Apothecary（直译是“Malfoy药店”），地点是私设。


	14. 第十四章

“我猜你准备好了？”  
“随时。”  
“那么……”卢修斯朝西弗勒斯挑了挑眉。  
下一刻，红色的光束从魔杖中射出，被警觉的西弗勒斯侧身躲过。  
“我就知道……”西弗勒斯小声嘀咕了句，魔杖在空中快速划过，“Impediment（障碍重重）！”  
“错误，”卢修斯直接施咒化解，反扔了一个缴械咒以示提醒，“无声咒语。”他停下来等着西弗勒斯重新捡回魔杖，“别让我怀疑你借假期给自己施了一忘皆空。”  
“抱歉，我会注意。”西弗勒斯没有花功夫为自己辩解，只是深吐了口气，清理掉脑海中乱七八糟的思绪，重新集中了精力。  
四年级的时候他就已经开始提前学习无声魔法，也尝试在对练中运用过，只是这个假期发生的事情让他减少了练习频率，的确生疏了很多。魔杖在手中握紧，魔力顺着指尖注入杖身，伴随着熟悉的震颤感，西弗勒斯再次看向卢修斯，“重来。”  
偌大的训练室内，不同颜色的光束交替闪过，在两人不断变换的位置中落空而后消失。西弗勒斯的视线紧锁着对方的魔杖，在预判咒语方向的同时尝试着反击。因为无声咒的限制，他们都默契地选择了简短且杀伤力较低的魔法，以便减少魔力的消耗，好让练习的时间能更长些。即便如此，西弗勒斯还是能清楚地感受到自己体力的流失。步伐逐渐沉重，耳中的喘气声也越发明显，他再次抬眼看向卢修斯——就这一点而言，已经开始在外奔波的马尔福少主显然比疏于锻炼的他要好得多。  
许是感受到西弗勒斯的注视，灰蓝色的眼睛不偏不倚地对上他的，而后，在闪避和挥杖的间隙中，年轻的少主朝他勾起唇角。  
西弗勒斯突然感到心口涌上莫名的情绪——像是不甘心，却又混杂了其他的什么——他无从分辨，只觉得有种强烈的想要战胜卢修斯的冲动。这似乎是项难以完成的任务，不管怎么说，卢修斯在魔法对决上的经验和水平都比他高出太多了，但——  
黑色的眼眸眯起。  
——谁规定了要遵循决斗的礼仪呢？  
下一刻，火焰凭空燃起，烟雾迅速在对峙的两人中蔓延，阻隔了双方的视线。

卢修斯猝不及防被呛了几口，果断向后撤开几步，释放了熄灭咒。“这可没什——”  
话音未落，就见浓烟的遮掩下，黑发的身影已快速拉近了两人的距离。背后猛地撞上坚硬的物体——卢修斯这才发现他已不知不觉间退到了墙壁——而西弗勒斯已近在眼前。  
关键的缴械咒被成功闪过，来不及闪躲的切割咒被黑发少年用左臂抗下，几次眨眼的功夫，西弗勒斯就已经成功地扣住卢修斯的右手，倾身覆上，白桦木的魔杖恰停在颈动脉的位置。  
卢修斯的眼底闪过惊讶，但很快他就把多余的情绪压了下去。两人的对练本也该告一段落，卢修斯干脆放松下来，放任西弗勒斯“制服”自己。  
“呼——哈——”少年大口喘着气，整个人几乎都趴在了卢修斯身上，明明没了力气，却还强撑着锁住卢修斯的姿态， “现在、呼——是谁赢了——？”尾音上扬，一向平静的语气里罕见地多了份自得。  
在少年看不到的地方，卢修斯勾了勾唇角，“恐怕这不是对决的正确方式，西弗勒斯。”  
“真的战场可不在乎方式——你说的。”西弗勒斯想也不想地反驳，语气中依旧难掩兴奋。  
右手的手腕被牢牢禁锢，抵着动脉的魔杖倒是稍微松懈了些，只是仍然保持着压制的姿势。少年尚未平复的气息喷洒在脖子一侧，卢修斯只觉得那热度几乎要沿着血管灼烧到心脏，让他不适应极了。  
“真的战场也不会只有轻飘飘的攻击咒。不过，算你赢了，”卢修斯的左手抬到一半，顿了顿，还是遵循原本的心意继续上移，从背后拍了拍西弗勒斯的肩——看起来几乎有些像是在拥抱了——然后马上放了下来，“该是休息时间了，西弗勒斯。”他示意对方松开对他的钳制。  
而随着黑发少年的撤离，之前那股微妙的情绪也跟着消失无踪，仿佛只是剧烈运动导致的错觉——卢修斯没有深究。

“现在你可以问你想问的了，胜·利·者。” 短暂的休息过后，反倒是卢修斯先提起了话题。  
西弗勒斯听出了话语中的戏谑，但他心情正好，只当作是“失败者”的微弱反击，大度地无视了它，“什么都行？”  
“提问的权利在你，”卢修斯挑眉。  
“而回答（的权利）在你，”西弗勒斯毫不意外地撇了撇嘴，思索了片刻，“黑魔王？”  
“我还以为小布莱克先生说得足够多了，”尽管这么说，卢修斯并没有拒绝这一话题，“你想知道什么？”  
“我以为你们的关系不错。”至少他还记得雷古勒斯最初的炫耀式宣言。  
“谁？”他在灰蓝色的眼睛里看到了疑惑，像是不知道为什么突然跳转了话题，“黑魔王？”灰眸逐渐眯起，西弗勒斯总觉得那眼神越发意味深长，“还是布莱——”  
“不。我说的是黑魔王，”西弗勒斯下意识地否认道。尽管想不通自己为何会突然关注错了重点，但他确信让卢修斯知道不会是个好主意。视线游移，西弗勒斯强撑着镇定：“你说你在为他工作——我猜你很推崇他。”  
“唔……我们在某些方面的理念一致，于是达成了共识——当然，就个人而言，他也是位相当优秀的斯莱特林主席。”  
“某些理念……”西弗勒斯从记忆里翻找出雷古勒斯念叨的那些内容，“……纯血统？”  
卢修斯小幅度点了下头，“部分古老的家族坚信血统的纯粹性与魔力息息相关，越是纯正的血统越能拥有强大的能量——比如拥有斯莱特林血脉的黑魔王。”  
“这理论是真的？”西弗勒斯犹豫着问道——他也不确定自己到底在期待哪个答案。  
“没有人证实，”卢修斯状似随意地说道，“只是现有的巫师魔力强弱规律恰好接近这一猜测。”  
“你是说那些个斯莱特林？”西弗勒斯皱眉，“他们甚至比不过莉莉。”  
“只不过是些不入流的小家族，那可算不上纯正的血统，”卢修斯并没有掩饰自己的傲慢，“布莱克家族倒是个不错的例子——即使背离了家族传统，但不可否认布莱克的继承人的确有着优秀的能力。”  
想到从入学开始就不对盘的那几个格兰芬多，西弗勒斯的脸色瞬间难看了起来。  
灰蓝色的眼睛看着西弗勒斯，像在观察他的反应，“当然，我们不得不承认个别……麻瓜血统的巫师也有着不错的能力。”  
见卢修斯提到莉莉（甚至是正面的评价），西弗勒斯的表情不自觉缓和了下来。  
“但如果她有更纯正的血统，会不会比现在更优秀——谁又说的准呢？”  
西弗勒斯突然愣住了。  
低沉的声音缓缓道来，仿佛恶魔的低语。曾经思考过多次的念头又一次浮现脑海，他忍不住顺着卢修斯的话继续想着：如果没有托比亚……如果他没有那一半该死的血液……如果他出生于巫师界……会不会……  
——不、不对。  
理智的另一半声音在脑中疯狂敲响警钟，将西弗勒斯从危险的边缘拉回。  
他甩了甩头，重新找回冷静，“即便是这样，那跟黑魔王又有什么关系？难道他还能随随便便给人换个血统？”  
“谁知道呢，”见状，卢修斯收回视线看向手中的魔杖，语气听起来像是有些漫不经心，“考虑到伟大的斯莱特林……或许的确会有什么改变血统的黑魔法吧。”  
“但这打动不了你，”西弗勒斯肯定道，“更无法解释雷古勒斯诡异的崇拜心态。”毕竟作为巫师界有名的家族，马尔福和布莱克本身就是纯血统的代名词，没必要为此再给家族多一个“主人”——即使那人源自斯莱特林。  
左手轻敲着座椅扶手，卢修斯思考了会儿才开口：“你得知道，不是所有人都能欣然接纳越来越多的麻瓜种巫师的，西弗勒斯。”  
“艾、我母亲提到过，”西弗勒斯的神情有些复杂。就像卢修斯所说的，艾琳也从未掩饰过她对麻瓜出身的巫师的不屑。理智上他倾向于艾琳的看法，但他同样也不想把莉莉划分到另一区域。  
“有人认为应当按照血统的纯正程度重新划定巫师的地位，”卢修斯继续说着。  
西弗勒斯皱紧了眉，他并不赞同这一提议。  
“——当然，那同样只是一小部分人的看法，”灰蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，卢修斯直接把布莱克家族扔了出去，“想来你对某个纯血家族的偏执还算印象深刻，小布莱克先生对那位大人的崇拜只是继承了家族传统。”  
“现在又是‘那位大人’了……”西弗勒斯低声嘟囔了句，追问道，“所以你呢？”  
“至于我……”话到一半，就听见卢修斯突然反问道，“你考虑过毕业后的发展吗，西弗勒斯？”  
西弗勒斯怔住了，“或许……从魔药学徒开始？”他不太确定地回道。  
毕业，这听起来像是个遥远的话题，但他险些忘了他已经进入五年级，学期末的O．w．Ls考试也并没有想象得那么遥远。  
回应他的是一声轻笑，“早点开始规划总不是件坏事，”有着一头金发的男人侧身看向他，像是对他的茫然毫不意外，戏谑道：“还是我需要提前在马尔福药店预留一个职位？”  
“感谢你成功帮我去掉了一个选择，”西弗勒斯毫不客气地翻了个白眼，“而这跟我的问题又有什么关系？”  
“就像我说的，我在为他工作，”卢修斯慢条斯理地说道，“我们总是需要一份事业的，西弗勒斯，”正经的神情里透着令人信服的气息，“我只是选择了不那么常见的一个。”  
“只是……一份工作？”西弗勒斯跟着重复了一遍，对“加入黑魔王”这件事有了全新的认知——跟雷古勒斯讲述的完全不同。  
“是的，一份工作，”卢修斯再次肯定道，“所以没什么好有压力的，不是吗？”  
“……也许。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卢修斯·说谎不打草稿·马尔福，是个Professional Faker；  
此时的卢修斯还没见过LV疯狂的一面；西弗勒斯还没决定加入。


	15. 第十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两场对话，和转变中的态度

如果把“拉拢别人加入黑魔王的队伍”当成一项工作的话，卢修斯·马尔福恐怕是最不走心的执行者了。西弗勒斯坐在图书馆的角落，边整理着现有的关于黑魔王的资料，边暗自在心底冲某人翻了个白眼。在雷古勒斯密集的关于这一话题的轰炸后，他本以为卢修斯会是接替对方继续鼓动自己的那一个，然而事实却与他所料的相去甚远。  
自上一次对话之后，不知道是巧合还是刻意，卢修斯突然就忙碌了起来。别说进一步劝他加入黑魔王了，就连正常的沟通都变得困难。霍格莫德周的会面被接连取消，斯莱特林的学生们也没人知道相关的讯息，就像是刻意对外隐瞒了踪迹似的。  
起初西弗勒斯还有些好奇，但随着时间过去，当某天他突然意识到对方的行踪本就与他无关之后，他就彻底把这事抛在了脑后，一心沉浸到自己的研究中去了。  
——嗯……或许也没那么“彻底”。  
西弗勒斯瞥了眼突然在他对面坐下的斯莱特林，并不意外地从对方手中接过密封完好的信函。倒不是他早有所料，只是雷古勒斯那混合着好奇与自傲的神情，很难不让他联想起开学前的“人形猫头鹰”事件。不过这一次，他没有避开雷古勒斯，而是设下两人范围的防偷窥咒语后，直接拆开信件，快速浏览完才收了起来。  
“他写了什么？”雷古勒斯问，“比如他的任务？”  
“如果你是问黑魔王的话，答案是没有。”西弗勒斯忍不住翻了个白眼，“按照你的逻辑，恐怕我还没资格知道这个。”  
雷古勒斯思忖了片刻，点头道：“你说的没错。”  
“……”他竟对这个回答毫不意外。  
“但如果不是那位大人的任务，他还能说什么？”雷古勒斯有些费解，“总不能是写了一羊皮纸的废话。”  
“精准，”西弗勒斯扯了扯嘴角，“还有魔药订单。”尽管没有大肆宣扬，但他也没打算隐瞒自己在马尔福药店打工这件事，“如果你好奇——”  
“不，谢谢。”雷古勒斯想也不想地拒绝道，“我对马尔福的赚钱清单没兴趣。”  
西弗勒斯耸了耸肩。  
他多少猜得到雷古勒斯的反应，毕竟作为黑魔王的狂热崇拜者，雷古勒斯的对外形象一向鲜明。无论是听出了他拒绝共享信息的潜台词，还是单纯听信了他的说辞，总之，在被告知信息与黑魔王无关之后，雷古勒斯都会放弃追问。  
当然他也没有说慌。  
在累赘的华丽辞藻后，卢修斯花了不少篇幅来强调近期马尔福药店的进货清单，还有最后的交货日期，像是生怕他忘记了似的。乍看之下的确是非常标准的交易内容——如果不考虑部分魔药不正常的订购数量，顺便再排除那些说不清是自用还是迷惑信息的顺发药剂的话。  
不管怎么说，西弗勒斯确信这里面的部分魔药最终会流入黑魔王的阵营，但他并不关心。相比之下，他更在意卢修斯最后的那句话：  
【_关于你好奇的问题，相信小布莱克先生会给你答案。_】

这才是他迟疑后没有告诉雷古勒斯的原因。  
——梅林知道他好奇什么，他都不知道自己想问什么！  
——……好吧，或许是有那么一个问题。  
——但他从没问过，卢修斯又是怎么知道的？  
西弗勒斯在心底叹了口气，放弃了探究一个马尔福的脑回路。  
他自认从未表现出过对加入黑魔王这一事的热衷，但卢修斯却说得好像他迫不及待想加入似的——而更可怕的是，他的确开始对此感到好奇了，就在上一次卢修斯避重就轻的回答之后。  
和始终追捧的雷古勒斯不同，在之前的对话里，卢修斯没有说过任何怂恿他加入的话语，甚至表现得好像他自己的加入也只是顺手为之似的。但同样的，他也听得出卢修斯对那个黑魔王的认可和尊敬。更有趣的是，雷古勒斯无意中曾转述过卢修斯向其他斯莱特林宣传时的只言片语——跟他听到的全然不同——这才让他越发好奇。  
唔……他现在开始怀疑雷古勒斯是否真的是“无意间”“说漏”的了。  
他甚至开始怀疑那场对话都是卢修斯的阴谋。

沉默了片刻，西弗勒斯想了想，还是用一个防窃听咒拉回了对面斯莱特林的注意，“我记得你说过毕业后的计划？”  
雷古勒斯眨了眨眼，花了点时间才领会西弗勒斯的意思，下巴微抬，肯定道：“当然是加入那位大人的队伍，提高纯血统巫师的地位。”  
西弗勒斯习惯性地屏蔽了后半句话，直接问道：“你确信能加入？”  
“毫无疑问，”雷古勒斯为他的质疑皱紧了眉，“那位大人不会拒绝布莱克的血统。”  
“所以……只有纯血统？”  
“当然——”像是才意识到西弗勒斯的身份，雷古勒斯顿了顿，勉强补充道，“还有混血。据说能力优秀的混血也被允许加入，不过具体的标准只有那位大人才知道。”  
“标准？可他甚至不知道我们是谁，”眼见话题总算走向了他预设的轨迹，西弗勒斯思索着继续问道，“也没人知道怎么才能加入，不是吗？——像是具体的方式、要求或者负责考核的人之类的，我们一无所知。”  
“确实，这似乎被认作是一件机密的事，”雷古勒斯同意地点了点头，“考虑到那位大人的地位，这是合理的安排。我问过我的堂姐，贝拉——”西弗勒斯注意到在说到这个名字的时候，雷古勒斯不自觉哆嗦了一下，眼里闪过恐惧，“曾经告诉我毕业前会带我去，”但马上雷古勒斯的语气转为了另一种熟悉的狂热。“我猜这就是纯血家族的成员加入组织的方式。她会带我见到The Lord，然后我就会加入那个神秘的组织——”  
“冷静，雷古勒斯，”西弗勒斯不得不出声打断，“平斯夫人在看你。”  
正前倾着身体说话的雷古勒斯顿时一僵，忙收敛情绪，重新坐了回去，“总之，已经加入的纯血成员可以邀请别人，这是我的猜想。”  
“合理的解释，”西弗勒斯点头，“但既然你的堂姐已经同意，为什么你还会找到卢、马尔福？”他指了指那封被收起来的信，“你说过你拜托了他一些事情。”  
“就不能是其他事？”雷古勒斯的表情看起来有些尴尬。  
“只是猜测，”西弗勒斯摊手，“但你没否认这个。”  
雷古勒斯有些为难地皱起了眉，像是在思考要不要说似的。  
西弗勒斯低头翻起手中的书本，“不是什么重要的问题，你可以跳过它。”  
“……算不上秘密，”雷古勒斯偏头看向窗外，“假期的时候堂姐和我——”他停顿了下，表情复杂地继续道，“的家里人，出了点**小小**的纷争。”  
西弗勒斯了然，不用多想都猜得到这场纷争的另一个主人公是谁，也难怪雷古勒斯会尝试给自己多一个选择。不过——  
“事实上你不需要告诉我真相，”西弗勒斯翻过一页，“就算随便说些类似‘马尔福家族更受器重’的理由，也足够打发我了。”  
“怎么可能，”雷古勒斯马上转回视线，嗤了声，“谁会指望马尔福的忠诚？显然布莱克才是最受大人信任的那一个。”  
西弗勒斯嘴角抽了抽，他忙低头翻起书本，极力克制着没有戳破对方不切实际的设想。  
“咳，所以，”他清了清嗓子，重新拉回了话题，“如果想要加入的话，需要优秀的能力，最好再加上纯血统的推荐？”  
“根据现有的信息来看，是这样。”雷古勒斯点头。  
“听起来更像找工作了……”西弗勒斯暗自嘀咕。  
“什么？”雷古勒斯没有听清。  
“不，没什么。”西弗勒斯摇了摇头。

他刚想再问些什么，就听见斜后方传来清亮的女声：“嘿，西弗勒斯！我就知道你在这。”   
西弗勒斯迅速撤掉了原先布下的咒语。  
有着红色头发的女巫满是活力地出现在视野里，边说着在他身旁的座位上放下一摞书，“我得赶紧完成今天的作业，魁地奇——”像是才注意到坐在西弗勒斯对面的斯莱特林，莉莉的语气瞬间就变了，“是你？！另一个布莱克？”  
不知道为什么，这称呼让西弗勒斯感觉有些不舒服。  
“注意你的语气，”雷古勒斯的脸色几乎是在看到红色校服的瞬间就阴沉了下来，他瞥了眼红发女巫，傲慢道，“你还没资格跟我说话，卑贱的——”  
“雷古勒斯！”西弗勒斯厉声打断了雷古勒斯，他直觉后面不会是什么好听的字眼，“埃弗里让我提醒你，”他看着对方的眼睛，一字一顿地说道，“别忘了今天的魁地奇训练，我想你**该**过去了。”  
雷古勒斯的脸色难看极了，他“唰”得从座位上站起来，怒视着西弗勒斯。  
过了好一会儿，不知道是想到了什么，雷古勒斯才勉强点了点头，冲着西弗勒斯冷哼了声，又瞪了红发女巫一眼，这才顺着西弗勒斯给的借口向外走去。

“你怎么会认识那种家伙？”待雷古勒斯远离后，莉莉才重新坐下来，愤愤不平地问道。  
“开学时刚好在同个包厢。”西弗勒斯简单地概括了下两人认识的过程。  
事实上他觉得这个问题有些奇怪，他是斯莱特林，而雷古勒斯也是斯莱特林，他不觉得他们的认识有什么好值得惊讶的。更奇怪的是，他在莉莉的语气里听出了明显的情绪。“你认识他？”他反问道。  
“听说过，”莉莉的眼神游移，“他挺出名的，不是吗？”  
“没那四个家伙出名，”西弗勒斯撇了下嘴，看向莉莉，“而且听起来你讨厌他。”  
虽然雷古勒斯有着同样出名的姓氏，但比起马尔福或是另一个布莱克，他的学院生活可低调得多。他没有优秀到人尽皆知的程度，但他的名字也不会出现在任何一位愤怒的教授口中。他本以为今天是莉莉第一次见到雷古勒斯，但看起来好像并不是这样。  
“我是不喜欢他，”莉莉拿下那摞书里最厚的那本，气鼓鼓地翻开，“他们跟我说过，关于纯血统之类的。我看得懂他的眼神，就像我是什么垃圾一样，他——他们那一群都这样。”  
“我——”西弗勒斯张了张口，他不知道自己该说些什么，“他们看谁都这样，”他干巴巴地解释，“这很正常——”西弗勒斯有些懊恼地闭上了嘴巴，即使是他也感觉这理由糟糕透了。  
“正常？那什么才是不正常呢，西弗勒斯？”莉莉瞪着他，绿色的眼睛几乎要喷出火来，“比如用鬼飞球砸我？”  
“什么？”西弗勒斯皱眉，“什么时候的事？”  
“就前几天，”像是听出了西弗勒斯话语中的关心，莉莉的怒火瞬间就收了些，她撇了撇嘴，回忆道，“格兰芬多和斯莱特林的队伍在场地上训练，我就坐在看台那，然后一只鬼飞球就直冲着我坐的位置冲过来了。要不是波——”  
“怎么？”西弗勒斯不知道为什么莉莉突然停顿了。  
“没、我是说——”绿色的眼睛再次飘忽了下，“要不是有人帮忙，你就只能去医疗室见我了。”  
“幸好，”西弗勒斯没有多想，顺着莉莉的话点了点头，“魁地奇的确是项危险的运动。”  
“我的重点可不是这个。”莉莉再次瞪了西弗勒斯一眼。  
“啊……对，有人用鬼飞球砸你，”西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，终于在好友的怒视下理顺了思路，“这简直……糟糕透了？”他试着回复道。虽然他更想知道当时在场的具体都有谁，这跟雷古勒斯又有什么关系，但看起来现在并不是个提问的好时机。  
“所以……今年的魁地奇比赛要开始了？”他有些生硬地转移了话题。  
“是的！”莉莉的声音立刻充满了活力，“所以最近大家都开始抓紧训练了，明天的场地是格兰芬多，”说到一半，像是刚想起自己来图书馆的目的，莉莉忙把作业拿了出来，“我得提前那明天的时间留出来才行。”  
“训练是所有人都去？”他问的是球队的成员。在得到好友肯定的答复后，西弗勒斯的表情变得有些难看，“那你最好离他们四个远点儿，那才更安全。”  
“你是说波特他们？”莉莉眨了眨眼，再次移开了视线，“啊、当然，我会注意的。”

她正打算重新开始捡起作业，眼角却刚好瞥到西弗勒斯面前写满奇怪字符的纸张。“你在写什么？”莉莉有些好奇地问道。  
西弗勒斯顺着对方的视线看向自己的桌面，“是关于魔咒的研究。”  
“魔咒？”莉莉像是更好奇了，“你从没说过你喜欢这个。”  
“有些兴趣，”西弗勒斯的心情松快了些，“我在研究咒语名称和魔杖挥动的轨迹对咒语效果的影响，我们都知道只有特定的搭配才能实现咒语的效果，我在尝试找到它们的规律。”  
“那这纸上的是……？”  
“一些失败的组合，还有一些待验证的灵感。”  
“但你研究的目的是什么呢，”莉莉看着纸上更像是胡乱涂鸦的字迹，一时没绕过弯，“让魔咒发挥得更好吗？”  
西弗勒斯迟疑了下，转而又觉得这没什么大不了的，“我在创造新的咒语。”  
“什么？！”莉莉撑着桌子倏地站了起来。  
“嘘！安静——”西弗勒斯忙示意莉莉冷静下来，他今天已经享受到足够多平斯夫人的视线了，“没那么可怕。”  
“但是——梅林啊，”莉莉勉强坐了回来，但她控制不住地前倾着身体看向那些纸，绿色的眼睛里爆发出好奇，“从没有人告诉我能这么做，这想法太酷了！”  
“我只是觉得现在用的咒语不会凭空产生，”西弗勒斯勾起嘴角，又强行压了下来，抑制着没让自己的得意过分明显。“没那么夸张，我并不是第一个研究这个的人。”  
“但这依旧酷极了！”莉莉肯定道，“不、等等我差点错过了——”像是突然想到了什么，莉莉猛地看向西弗勒斯，“你说的是‘我在’，而不是‘我想’——所以你成功过？！”  
西弗勒斯几乎要为好友的敏锐度惊叹了，虽然他的确没打算掩饰这个，“只是一个小咒语——”  
“所以是真的有一个咒语！”西弗勒斯感觉自己仿佛在绿色的眼眸里看到了“想看”的大字。  
他干咳了声，从莉莉的那摞书上随手拿了一本放在面前，然后挥动魔杖，“Levicorpus（倒挂金钟）。”书本从桌上飞起，倒挂着悬浮在空中，“Liberacorpus（金钟落地）。”书本重新落到了桌面上。“只是一个小咒语。”他再次重复道。  
“但也是神奇的咒语。”莉莉甚至无声地鼓起了掌，“这太棒了！”  
西弗勒斯有些不自在地偏过头去，“需要的话，我可以教给你。”  
“我？”莉莉惊讶地抬头看向他，“你确定要教给我？这是你的。”  
“咒语本来就是要用的，”西弗勒斯没理解莉莉惊讶的点，“而且这只是个小咒语。”甚至没有杀伤力，他在心里补充，这对他来说毫无意义。  
“不，”莉莉摇了摇头，“是贵重的礼物。”她认真地看着西弗勒斯，道了声谢。  
……  
“对了，西弗勒斯，”离开图书馆前，莉莉突然叫住他，神情纠结地问道，“我可以把这个咒语告诉其他人吗？我是说玛丽她们。”  
“那是你的事，”西弗勒斯转头回看向她，想了想，还是补充道，“只要别说是我发明的。”  
“为什么？”  
“没有为什么，只是不想。”他继续朝地窖的方向走去。  
“……好吧，你说了算。”莉莉眨了眨眼，没有再追问下去。


End file.
